


Show him how hard you bite.

by AaliyahManira



Series: Solsken & Ryss [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Buttplugs, Collars, Crosby's kind of cute, Dom!Nicke, Dom!Sasha, I guess Sasha has two pretty brats to deal with now, I have no shame, Kink, M/M, Nicke and Zhenya are bros, Nicke has a big fat crush on Sid, Nicke is a good top and a bratty bottom, Oops Nicke's getting attached, Princess!Nicke, Spanking, Sub!sid, Submissive, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top!Zhenya, and crying, oh my!, oh well, pillow princess, pure filth, sex so good you cry, spectator!Zhenya, sub!Nicke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: Nicke didn't mean to like Sid, but he really, really does.A.K.A. Zhenya has a long dick but Nicke's is thicker and Sid is a size queen with a subby side that Nicke decides he likes a lot.I'm not sorry, this was so much fun to write. Play safe kids.





	1. Everyone starts somewhere.

Nicke didn’t mean to like Sid. Really, he didn’t. He and Zhenya had never been able to get along long enough for the idea of liking Sid to enter his mind. And yet, he really, really did.

He never meant to find his stupid Canadian accent cute or to like the way his smile was never quite balanced again after he broke his jaw.

He’d always had an appreciation for the way he skated, feet turned out and facing opposite directions in a way that should absolutely not be possible to maintain while moving and battling, but is. He’d always appreciated his awareness, the way he takes a hit and manages to protect the puck anyway. He’d always appreciated Sidney Crosby’s hockey, because everyone that loves hockey has to understand how impressive he is.

But he never meant for Sidney Crosby to become Sid. And he never really meant for Sasha to find out. And well, he definitely never expected to have him in their playroom with rumpled curls and a sleepy smile on his face.

But, then again, Nicke didn’t exactly mean to fall in love with his captain either. These things just sort of happen to him and it’s really hard to complain when you have Sidney Crosby cuddled up against you and your husband sitting across the room with one of his oldest friends, watching happily.

 

The thing is, it didn’t start with Nicke and Sid. It started, strangely enough, with Sasha and Nicke and Zhenya and a frustrating game. Sid and Nicke, well, they came after the rest was over. After Sid sitting in Sasha’s lap watching Zhenya and Nicke and after Nicke holding on to him like a teddy bear while he napped, and after Sasha very animatedly explaining how Sid’s ass almost broke his dick.

Nicke’s not really sure why it took all of those things and then Zhenya giving them another little push, but he also isn’t really sure he can complain.

 

“Think we could convince them to let us watch?” Zhenya asks, in Russian and in what probably passes as his whispering voice. Sasha shrugs and tosses a pillow at Nicke where he’s curled up on the bed. Nicke grumbles and raises his head from where it’s been resting against Sid’s, glaring sleepily and throwing the pillow right at Sasha’s nose.

“Don’t growl at me Kotenok, Zhenya wants to see you play with his Sid, so I’m asking you. Do you want to play with him?” Sasha says, mostly unfazed by the pillow throwing as he shoves it back into place under his arm and sits back. Nicke’s eyes widen and he looks down at Sid, who doesn’t speak enough Russian to understand what’s happening even after all these years. He looks cute with his curls all fluffed up and there are lines on his face from the pillow.

“Zhenya wants to know if we’ll play together,” Nicke says softly, laying his head back down so he can look at Sid’s face without making him move, “can you go again?” Nicke gives Sid a minute to think about it and goes back to arguing with Sasha about being woken up.

“You can get comfortable again, you’re the sleepiest person I know. Zhenya asked me and I didn’t want to decide for you, so I asked you. Keep being a brat and I’ll let them play with you and not let you come,” Sasha says, raising an eyebrow and stretching out lazily. Nicke growls and whines all at once, narrowing his eyes at Sasha and shaking his head.

“What did he say? I don’t speak Russian,” Sid whines, tugging on one of Nicke’s curls to get his attention. Sasha makes an offhanded comment about Zhenya needing to step up and teach Sid Russian and then dodges a punch to the arm without spilling any of his drink. Nicke rolls his eyes.

“He didn’t like that I growled at him when he woke me up. He said if I keep being a brat, he’ll let you play with me and won’t let me come,” Sid swallows and looks over the pillow at Sasha.

“That seems mean,” he says, stretching out and rubbing at his face with both hands. Nicke shrugs.

“He usually ends up letting me as long as I stop being mean. He said we can play if we want, but that it’s up to us,” Nicke shifts and snuggles in closer, resting his hand on Sid’s belly and watching their husbands over his head. When Nicke’s cheeks turn pink, Sid twists around so he can see them too.

“They look…” Sid says, turning pink and squirming a little under the weight of their matching gazes. Nicke raises up over him and savours the sound of Sasha’s breath catching.

“Like they want to eat us? Yeah, they do,” Nicke whispers, kissing the side of Sid’s neck softly while he holds Sasha’s eyes, “if you want to play, we can. However you want it.”

“I…” Sid starts, closing his eyes when Nicke bites softly at the sensitive skin under his ear and letting out a soft moan when Nicke uses some of his weight to pin him down. He pulls back and meets Sid’s eyes.

“You have to say it, Sidney, I won’t touch you unless you tell me I can,” across the room, Zhenya shifts and clears his throat.

“Sidyusha, think when pretty Swede with big dick say he fuck you however you want, you say yes,” Sid laughs and Zhenya shrugs.

“So? What do you say? Wanna give them a show?” Nicke asks, rolling his hips down so Sid can feel how big—and how hard—he is. Sasha says something to Zhenya that has him opening his mouth and closing it again, looking scandalized. Nicke ignores them both and the minute he hears Sid say ‘yes’ he leans down to kiss him.

“Trust me not to break your favourite toy?” he asks Zhenya over Sid’s head, in Russian so Sid won’t catch it. He waits for Zhenya to nod and then kisses Sid again, grinding his hips down and following the flush of color with his fingers as it spreads down his neck to his chest. Sid doesn’t move at first, then he relaxes into it and tangles his fingers in Nicke’s curls. Zhenya lets out a punched out sound and Sasha laughs.

“Is too bad Kolya won’t kiss your big ugly face, he gives the best kisses,” Sasha tosses back the last of his drink and ignores the offended sound Zhenya makes in favour of watching Nicke catch Sid’s hands and pin them to the bed so he’s stretched out under him.

“Tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” Nicke says softly, leaning down and sucking a dark mark into the base of his throat. Sid curses and writhes under him, sounding like he’s trying to be quiet. When he says Nicke’s name, he nips at the bruise he left and sits up.

“Nicke, not Nicky. It’s Nicke if I’m going to fuck you,” Sid nods and says it back to him, his stupid accent making it sound a little off. Nicke nods and smiles, kissing the tip of his nose. Zhenya tries to whisper when he asks Sasha why Nicke won’t let anyone else call him Kolya, but fails. Nicke raises his head just long enough to say ‘because no one else is Sasha’, then leans down to bite softly above Sid’s nipple and leave behind a soft pink mark that’ll fade before they catch their flight. Zhenya makes another offended noise and Sasha preens.

“You heard the Princess, no one else is as good as me,” Sasha says, smug and cocky as he adjusts himself in his sweats. He misses the look on Zhenya’s face because whatever Nicke is doing with his mouth has Sid arching up under him and whining in the back of his throat.

“He’s biased,” Zhenya grumbles, but he’s adjusting himself too, clearly enjoying the show already. HE switches to English so Sid can follow and raises his voice a little so Nicke can hear him, “nipples very sensitive and he like having his neck bit.”

Nicke smiles appreciatively and bites high on Sid’s neck, almost exactly in the spot where is own collar sits. He lets go of one of Sid’s hands and presses his thumb against Sid’s nipple, just enough to tease. Sasha switches to Swedish to ask Nicke is he should tell Sid how much he likes having his hair pulled and Nicke turns pink. The color spreads down his neck and to his chest when Sasha keeps going, teasing him about not being able to last if he has an audience, and a pretty bottom to play with, and someone who knows what he likes. Sasha leans over to Zhenya and whispers for a second, then sits back.

“Sidyusha, show him how hard you bite,” Zhenya says, kicking his feet up and tucking his hands lazily behind his head. Sid rolls them, catching Nicke by surprise, and flashes a mischievous grin before he digs his fingers into Nicke’s ribs and bites down hard on his shoulders. Nicke arches up off of the bed and moans, hips pinned under Sid’s weight and cock trapped between their bellies.

“Fuck you, Sasha,” Nicke says, much less threatening than he would be if he didn’t sound like he’d been punched in the stomach. He brings his hands up and sinks his fingers into Sid’s curls so he can pull.

“Careful Kolya, don’t be a brat or I’m tell him all your sweet spots and give him a ring for you so you don’t get to come until I’m say you earned it,” Nicke whimpers and Sid releases, swallowing hard and grinding down against Nicke’s cock.

“Please don’t, I don’t want a ring, I want to play,” Nicke says, turning his head so he can plead with Sasha and hissing out a curse when Sid lines up just right. He closes his eyes and says Sid’s name like something between a curse and a prayer, forcing himself to breathe in and back out.

“So be good,” is all Sasha says, but he holds Nicke’s gaze when he opens his eyes again and makes sure he sees as he reaches into his sweats to stroke his own cock, “you wanna play, play, show Sidney how good pretty cock feels and see if you can make him scream. If you good, maybe I’m wait and come on your tongue.”

Sid’s whimper is what draws Nicke’s attention back to him and has him reaching down to curls his fingers around the base of Sid’s cock.

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you? Think you can take me?” Nicke teases, working Sid slowly, just tight enough to feel good and just slow enough not to be enough.

“Zhenya’s bigger,” Sid says with a cocky smirk that loses something with the way he licks his lips and rolls his hips. Nicke shifts his weight and uses his legs to roll them again, planting Sid firmly and gently on his back.

“Sometimes, men with big dicks forget to learn how to use them,” Nicke chirps, flashing a wicked grin at Zhenya and catching Sidney in a filthy kiss, “I’m not one of them.”

Sid groans when Nicke bites his bottom lip and squirms, spreading his legs without realizing he’s doing it and inhaling sharply when Nicke’s finger circles his already swollen hole.

“You know Sasha bought the biggest toy he could find after he saw my dick for the first time?” Nicke asks, slowly circling Sid’s rim with the tip of his finger in just enough to make Sid groan, then reaches across the bed to grab the lube from where it’s still tucked between the extra pillows. He starts to open it, then stops and looks at Sasha and Zhenya.

“Am I using a condom?” he asks, genuinely curious. Sasha answers before Nicke even finishes asking and then has the decency to look a little sheepish and explain himself.

“Know you and Sidka both clean, but I’m not sharing my Kolya’s come,” he says. Nicke whines in the back of his throat and nods, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a minute.

“Sorry, Kotenok. Wasn’t trying to be mean that time, I’m promise. Should show Sidka how good you are with your mouth, make sure he’s all messy and open before you fuck him,” Nicke nods and settles between Sid’s legs, pushing them open wide and kissing his thighs softly.

“He made me a toy version of him for when we have to be apart. He has one of me too and he let me have it once. I felt like I was going to break into pieces,” Nicke says into Sid’s skin, smiling when he sees Sasha grip the base of his cock out of the corner of his eye. Sid squirms and Nicke nips softly at the sensitive skin of his hip, “Zhenya might be longer, but I’m bigger.”

Sid lets out a broken moan and squirms, licking his lips obscenely and turning Nicke’s smile from teasing to mischievous.

“You like that,” he observes, kissing across Sid’s belly and biting softly along the way, “Good Canadian boy is actually a size queen and a kinky little slut?” Zhenya inhales sharply, like he’s waiting for Sid to freak out, but Sasha doesn’t react at all, knowing Nicke’s reading the play exactly right. Sid moans and tangles his hands in Nicke’s curls, proving him right and making him lean over to elbow Zhenya.

“He isn’t going to break him. He might ruin him for you and give him standards, but he won’t break him,” Zhenya nods, looks offended, and then decides to ignore him, turning his attention back to where Nicke’s settling between Sid’s thighs.

“I think you’re going to like the way my cock stretches you open. And you’re already so pink and puffy from Sasha that you’re going to be extra sensitive,” Nicke teases, sucking a soft mark into the place where Sidney’s hip meets his thigh and then leaning in to place a wet kiss right on his hole. The string of curses Sid lets out is loud and colorful, like what he lets loose on the ice when he thinks you aren’t paying attention. Nicke grins to himself and licks a broad stripe over his hole before he presses his tongue against it. Sid tangles his hands in Nicke’s hair again when he finally pushes past his rim and Nicke’s response is a low groan, digging his fingers hard into Sid’s thighs.

“Don’t pull too much Sidka,” Sasha warns, “he likes having his hair pulled and you gonna make him come too soon.”

Sid swears again and scratches lightly at Nicke’s scalp, panting and whining when he gets his tongue all the way in. Nicke rolls his hips down against the mattress and groans against Sid’s skin, feeling the way Sid tenses at the vibrations but being too focused on his own cock to enjoy it.

“No, Kolya, breathe. Know you can be good and wait. If you want him come first you can come ride me until you come, or you can blow me if you want, but you have to be good,” Sasha says, soothing and filthy all at once. Nicke pulls back and rests his head on Sid’s thigh for a second so he can breathe. Instead of answering, he taps the bed twice to acknowledge Sasha’s words and closes his eyes.

“Good boy,” Sasha praises, shuffling his sweats down so Nicke can see him slowly stroking himself if he looks. He nudges Zhenya and tugs on his shorts, “show them you like.”

Zhenya makes a noise and pushes his shorts down, letting out a low groan when Sid turns his head to look and bites down on his bottom lip, swollen and red from Nicke’s kisses. Sasha flashes an ‘I told you so’ grin and catches a drop of precome on his finger, waiting until he knows Nicke is watching to pop it into his mouth. Nicke licks his lips and then presses his tongue back into Sidney without any warning, making him shout and thrash against the bed.

“See, gonna ruin Sidney for you. You gonna have to step up your game, work for it,” Sasha teases, smirking while Sidney groans and pulls on Nicke’s hair. Nicke rubs against the bed again without realizing he’s doing it and wraps his arms around Sid’s thighs to dig his fingers in hard.

“Fuck. Nicke, fuck,” Sidney screams, voice already shaking. He yanks hard on Nicke’s curls and drops his head back, eyes closed tight.

“Be careful Kolya, you come first and you not gonna get what you want,” Sasha warns, not meanly but stern enough that Nicke knows better than to argue. He raises up onto his knees so that Sasha can see that he isn’t rubbing off and goes back to eating Sid’s ass, pressing one long finger in alongside his tongue and making him scream again almost immediately. Sid pushes his hips down to meet Nicke’s mouth and lets out a choked off sound when Nicke pulls back to swallow his cock down, taking him in all at once and relaxing his throat until he has his nose buried in curls. He presses another finger in gently and uses both to rub small circles into Sid’s prostate, barely remembering to hold Sid’s hips down and keep himself from choking.

“Fuck, fuck, gonna come if you keep going that,” Sid pants, fisting one hand in the sheets and exhaling in relief when Nicke slows down a little. He stops rubbing at Sid’s prostate but keeps working him open and swirling his tongue around the head of Sid’s cock. Nicke, remembering what Zhenya told Sasha about Sid liking the stretch, makes sure he doesn’t open him up too much and digs his tongue into his slit when he starts trying to swallow his noises.

“Does Sid let you take pictures?” Sasha asks Zhenya, keeping his voice low like he’s trying to keep from drawing Nicke’s attention, “they’re gonna look so pretty, please say he does.”

Zhenya nods and tells Sasha he has to be the one to ask Sid, but he gets cut off when Nicke pulls off of his cock with an obscene pop and picks up the lube.

“Sid, Sasha wants pictures. Actually, he’ll probably decide he wants a video instead, but Zhenya wants him to ask you,” Nicke says, voice already wrecked. Sid groans and grips the base of his cock, licking his lips and following the flush of color all the way down Nicke’s belly to where he’s rolling a condom over his length. Sid stretches out luxuriously and looks back at their husbands, looking deliciously rumpled and both breathing hard.

“He won’t show them?” Sid asks Nicke, watching as he slicks himself up and spreading his thighs to make room for Nicke’s hips. Nicke shakes his head.

“Never. He takes pictures of me all the time, videos too. Sometimes they’re for him to watch and sometimes they’re so I can see what I look like when he’s done with me. They’re encrypted and he wouldn’t ever share them with anyone but me,” Nicke says, reaching down to rube Sid’s hole with his slick fingers.

“Used to keep me company during the off season, now just because Nicke look too good not to take them,” Sasha adds. Sid looks back and forth between them for a minute and then nods, licking his lips again.

“Okay, but… Can you send them to us too? Y’know, after?” Nicke grins at Sasha and lines himself up so Sid can feel him, but doesn’t push in.

“There’s the little slut again. You don’t have to hide it in here, you can be as slutty as you want,” Sid grins.

“Make me,” is all he says and he barely finishes the words before he’s letting out a string of half-screamed curses as Nicke pushes into him. Nicke says something that sounds like ‘great idea’ and bites a dark mark into Sid’s ribs as he sinks into him, breathing hard and forcing himself to focus.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Sid swears, breathless and punched-out. He looks like Nicke’s pinning him with more than just his hips and is pulling hard on the sheets, “don’t move yet.”

“Bossy and slutty? Zhenya, where have you been hiding this Sid? He’s very fun,” Nice teases, flashing Zhenya a playful smile to hide the way he’s panting and running his fingers gently up and down Sid’s sides.

“I’m don’t think I ever see this Sid before,” he says, looking serious and seriously turned on. Sasha grins and points at his phone, fixed directly on them.

“I’m have video for you to see, make sure I get a close up too so you don’t forget. How’s he look Kotenok?” Sasha asks, still working his cock with his free hand and watching as Nicke rubs soothing circles into Sid’s belly.

“Good enough to eat,” Nicke says, licking his lips and smiling down at Sid with a predatory look in his eyes. When he gets permission to move, he does, pulling out slowly and pushing back in in one smooth motion. Sid wails and Sasha has to take his hand off of his cock to keep from coming. There’s some friendly back and forth about Nicke ruining Sid for other men and Sasha being hopelessly in love that Nicke doesn’t really follow, but in the end Sasha turns his attention on Nicke again.

“Think we can come closer? Think Zhenya should get to see how far you stretched his Sid open and I’m feel very far away if I stay back here by myself,” Nicke laughs a little breathlessly and nods, watching Sasha kick his sweats away and help Zhenya drag the coach across the floor.

“Jealous Zhenya? Come look and Sasha will have pictures so Sid can remember being fucked properly,” Nicke chirps in Russian, holding Sid’s hips in a bruising grip. Zhenya squawks in a very undignified way and Sasha cackles, the sound dying only when Nicke finds Sid’s prostate again and nails it on the next thrust to make him scream.

“So noisy Sidyusha, is good thing Sasha have to have soundproof walls for Nicke or you might wake the neighbors,” Zhenya says, reaching out to ruffle Sid’s curls and gripping his own cock when Nicke fucks into Sid just right and draws a filthy sound from his mouth.

“Maybe I should just keep kissing him so you don’t get to hear,” Nicke counters, leaning in and drawing Sid up into a bruising kiss. Sid sighs and melts into the bed, opening up with his whole body and letting Nicke take what he wants.

“Sid gonna be second person in the whole world to ever fuck you and Kolya. What you gonna do if he think Kolya better too?” Sasha asks, eyes following Nicke’s mouth as he bites down the column of Sid’s throat and over his chest. They both sound close, letting out desperate sounds every time Nicke snaps his hips forward. Sid turns his head and looks at them.

“Who’s…” he starts, pausing to curse and grabbing Nicke’s hair when he closes his mouth around one of his nipples, “who’s the first?”

“Sasha,” Nicke says simply when he lets go of Sid’s nipple and rubs over it with the pad of his thumb. He can see Sid getting ready to repeat the question, so he says it again, “the answer is Sasha. He’s the other person. You didn’t know that?” Sid’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, twisting around so he can see them both and holding on to Nicke’s arms. He takes every push of Nicke’s hips and groans when he nails his prostate, trying to keep asking questions and stopping when Nicke grabs his chin to make him look only at him.

“Look at me,” Nicke says softly, kissing him once and then pilling back so he can see his face, “I want you to come for me. Do you want me to touch you? Bite? I can choke you if you trust me,” Sid sucks in a sharp breath and nods, tightening down on Nicke’s cock and clawing at his shoulders.

“Whatever you’ll give me,” Sid whimpers, shivering when Nicke curls his fingers around his throat and presses down.

“Try not to come until he say, Sidka, gonna feel better if you can wait,” Sasha says, walking around to get a clear shot of Sid’s face. Sid manages a short nod, then sucks in a breath and grabs at Nicke’s wrist, looking a little panicked and a little floaty as he reaches out for Zhenya’s hand. Nicke slows and then stops, relaxing his hand a little and pushing Sid’s curls back away from his face so he can see his eyes.

“It’s just subspace, Sid, it’s okay. I can stop you from going down if you want. Has Zhenya ever made you go under before?” Nicke looks to Zhenya instead of waiting for Sid to answer because he knows words aren’t going to be easy. When Zhenya shakes his head, Sasha reaches out to touch Nicke’s face.

“Zhenya don’t play like this, Kotenok. Be easy with him, see if he like. Zhenya know we not gonna break him,” Sasha says, pressing his thumb into Nicke’s bottom lip and waiting until he nods to take his hand away. Nicke holds Sid’s throat gently, mostly just letting his hand rest, and strokes the thin skin with his thumb, barely moving the rest of his body at all.

“Slow, just, slow,” Sid finally manages, resting his hand on top of Nicke’s and holding on.

“Nicke gonna take care of you Sidyusha, you say stop and he gonna stop and not gonna be mad at you, just have fun, we right here,” Zhenya soothes, kissing Sid’s hand and sitting back to watch, still holding on but letting himself fade back into the background some.

“You look so good, so pretty and pink and needy,” Nicke says, voice soft as he rakes his eyes over Sid’s chest. He leans in to kiss the little marks he left on Sid’s neck and starts to move his hips, slow and steady. “I think you like giving up control. Hard to be Captain, always leading, always having someone need something from you. Nice to give it up, isn’t it?”

Nicke’s voice is low and smooth, pitched only for Sid’s ears. Sid whines and nods, hooking a leg around Nicke’s hip and urging him to go faster, give him more.

“I like it, feels good,” Sid says, eyes glazing over more the farther under he goes, “are words supposed to be hard?”

“They can be. If you want, I can have Sasha put me under later so you can see what it looks like,” Nicke offers, giving Sid the long, hard thrusts he wants and biting gently on the top of his shoulder. Sid whimpers every time Nicke presses in and nods, dragging him in for a filthy kiss. When he pulls back, he presses his fingers into Sid’s throat and leans down to sucks gently on one of his nipples.

“Think you gonna make Sidka come, Kotenok,” Sasha says, leaning in from behind Nicke to kiss his shoulder.

“He not good at coming without a hand,” Zhenya says, stretching out across the couch while Sasha’s not there to crowd him. Nicke smiles against Sid’s skin and comes up to kiss him again.

“Zhenya says it’s hard for you to come without someone touching your pretty cock, but I think you can do it for me. Will you try?” Nicke asks, keeping the pace of his thrusts steady and watching Sid’s face.

“I-I… I might be able to. Will it be bad if I can’t?” Sid asks, mumbling a little and turning red down his chest. Nicke shakes his head and kisses his forehead.

“No, I promise. If you can’t do it, that’s okay, I just want you to try for me because I think you can,” Sid whimpers and nods and Sasha lets out a low groan, leaning on the wall so he can watch.

“You’re being so good, taking it so well. I want you to come for me, try without me touching you and if you can’t do it, I’ll help, I promise,” Nicke whispers, making it sound like an order without changing his voice much at all. He kisses Sid’s chest and catches the precome that has pooled on his belly to taste, closing his mouth around his thumb while he knows they’re all watching.

“Oh fuck,” Sid whines, grabbing at every part of Nicke he can reach and holding on tight. Nicke nails his prostate a few more times and Sidney barely has time to curse again before he’s coming with Nicke’s name on his tongue. Zhenya startles and Nicke leans down to kiss him, whispering soft praise when they break to breathe and kissing the tears from Sid’s cheeks when they finally spill over.

“You did so good, Sidney, I’m proud of you. I knew you could do it,” Nicke praises, kissing Sid’s face and shaking a little himself from trying to hold his hips still. Sid whimpers and rubs at his face, giving Nicke a wobbly smile and pushing his face into Nicke’s hand when it comes up to play with his curls. When he eases out, Sid whimpers, his rim sensitive when it catches on Nicke’s still-hard cock. As soon as Nicke’s out of the way, Zhenya scoops Sid up and Sasha sits down on the bed to drag Nicke into his lap.

“You wanna go under for me Kotenok?” Sasha asks, carding his fingers through Nicke’s sweaty curls and wrapping one arm around his waist to pull him in closer. Nicke closes his eyes and nods, squirming a little.

“Want him to see how it looks. Please take the condom off before you love on me, I don’t like it,” Nicke begs, tucking himself against Sasha’s chest so that he can see Sid, curled up and spaced out in Zhenya’s lap.

“Was going to Princess, know you not like and I’m not like either,” Sasha soothes, reaching between them and easing it off. He tosses it into the bin next to the bed and pulls Nicke in for a kiss, purring and squirming desperately. “Tell me how you want, Kotenok. Can ride my cock if you want, or can let you blow me, or can eat your pretty ass until you make a mess, you pick.”

Sasha wraps his fingers around Nicke’s cock and strokes him once, slow and too loose to be enough. Nicke whimpers and fucks up into the circle of his hand, burying his face in Sasha’s neck and breathing hard. On the couch, Sid makes an impressed little noise and shifts so that he can see better, forcing Zhenya to move with him.

“I wanna ride you, Sasha, please?” Nicke begs sweetly, back to being Sasha’s sweet submissive and begging for attention. Sasha smiles fondly and pushes his curls back to kiss his forehead.

“If that’s what my Kotenok want, that’s what he get,” Sasha says simply, squeezing his ass and switching to Russian so Sidney won’t understand, “you want me to eat your pretty ass, Kotenok? Come twice and show them how needy and slutty you are?”

Nicke nods emphatically and whimpers, gripping Sasha’s shoulders hard.

“Stand up and bend over for me Kotenok, somewhere Sid can see,” Sasha orders, squeezing Nicke’s ass one last time and giving him a long kiss before he lets him go. Sid blinks owlishly as Nicke gets up, following his movements as best he can. Sasha stops next to Sid and ruffles his curls, “can touch, if you want. He trust you. Can even give him kisses while I’m make him cry,” Sasha tells him, reaching out to run his fingers down Nicke’s spine and watching the full bodied shiver that goes through him. Nicke offers Sid his hand and when he takes it, he leans in to kiss Nicke’s knuckles.

“You gonna make sure we give Sidka a good show, Princess? Gonna show him how good you can be? How slutty and filthy and easy my Kotenok is for me?” Sasha asks, pushing his fingers into the bruises on Nicke’s thighs so that he grips Sid’s fingers hard.

“Yes, Sasha,” Nicke says, wiggling his ass a little. Sasha gives him the swat he’s looking for and Nicke melts against the sheets, “please let me have your mouth.”

“Ask so pretty, Kolya, how I’m say no?” Sasha says, kissing his lower back and pressing on his bruises again to make him groan. He gives Nicke’s ass another smack for good measure and leans in to press a wet, messy kiss against his hole.

“Fuck, Sasha,” Nicke moans, dragging out Sasha’s name as he leans forward onto his hand and closes his eyes. Sasha hums against Nicke’s hole and pulls back just enough to pinch his thigh and tease him.

“Hole already so pretty and pink, Kotenok, think maybe I’m let Sidka pick what plug I’m give you after too,” Nicke opens his mouth to answer and then breaks off to whine when Sasha nips at his sensitive rim and presses his tongue in all at once. Nicke screams and squeezes Sid’s hand so hard he whimpers. Zhenya whispers something Nicke doesn’t catch and Sasha presses his tongue in deeper, holding his hips in a bruising grip.

“Looks like you’re going to cry, Nicke,” Sid whispers, voice rough. He leans forward and touches Nicke’s cheek with gentle fingers, looking concerned and amazed. He bites his lip when Sasha makes Nicke scream again.

“Can come, Kotenok. Did so good, I’m not make you wait. Can you make a mess for me?” Nicke nods and his tears spill over when Sasha presses his tongue back in. Sidney gasps when he sees, squirming in Zhenya’s lap and watching as Sasha pulls back to trace his rim with his tongue, finally forcing Nicke’s orgasm out of him with a desperate scream of his name. Sasha shifts and hauls Nicke into his lap facing Sid, kissing his neck and squeezing him tight as he runs his fingers through the mess on his belly.

“Why is he crying?” Sid asks softly, looking overwhelmed and amazed and licking his lips as he watches. Sasha offers Nicke his fingers and smiles happily when he licks at it, resting his head on Nicke’s shoulder to see Sid’s face.

“He’s… what’s the word for feels too good? Overwhelmed?” Sasha asks, Zhenya nods, “Is good thing, I’m promise he’s okay,” he jostles Nicke a little to get his attention, making him whine a little and grip Sasha’s hand like he’s afraid he’ll try and take it away.

“How you feel Princess?” Sasha asks, kissing above his collar and watching him lick his fingers clean.

“Good. Happy and subby. I’ll feel better after you fuck me,” Nicke manages, finishing cleaning up Sasha’s fingers and then pulling his arm down around his belly so he can hold on while he pushes back against Sasha’s cock, trapped between them and hard.

“How you want baby? Know you wanted to ride me, but think maybe you should let me put you on your back,” Nicke tilts his head to give Sasha room to bite the side of his neck and nods, squirming and rubbing against Sasha’s cock.

“Please Sasha, put me on my back and fill me up, I need it,” Sasha tugs with his teeth and then pulls off to admire the bruise.

“Want me to bring Sid up so you can hold on to him while I love on you, baby? Have extra hands to play with your pretty curls and an extra mouth to kiss all your pretty skin?” Sasha asks, raising up on his knees so he can turn Nicke around and put him down on his back all in one smooth motion. Sasha catches his mouth in a searing kiss before he gives him time to answer and uses his full weight to press him down into the mattress. Nicke cries out against Sasha’s mouth and wraps around him with his whole body, pulling on his hair and scratching at his shoulder. Sid squirms in Zhenya’s lap, making him groan and Zhenya taps at his hip to get his attention.

“Go, Sidyusha, sit with Nicke. He want, you want, I’m be here when you come back,” Sid kisses him and scrambles up onto the bed so he can tuck himself against Nicke’s side.

“Not allowed to come without permission this time, okay Kotenok?” Sasha says, slicking himself up and rubbing soothing circles into Nicke’s belly while he puts him where he wants him and lines himself up.

“Already?” Sid gasps, throwing one arm over Nicke’s ribs and watching Sasha as he pushes in. Nicke screams and claws at Sid in desperation, settling a little when Sid catches his hand and squeezes. Sidney looks genuinely concerned for a minute, looking back and forth between Nicke’s face and Sasha until Sasha tuts and leans over to touch his cheek.

“Kotenok, I’m think Sidka thinks I’m hurting you,” Sasha says, amusement in his voice. He runs his thumb over Sid’s cheek and turns his head so he can see Nicke’s face again, eyes open and locked on them, “he likes, I’m promise. I’m never hurt him. He even gonna get hard again, wanna see?”

Sid nods, still not convinced but curious enough not to argue it. Sasha steals Nicke’s hand from Sid and pins both of them firmly to the bed, filling Nicke’s full field of vision so he doesn’t have to think hard about focusing on him.

“Kotenok, know words are hard, but need you to show Sidka you okay. Want him to see pretty cock leaking all over your belly so I’m sit up, okay? I’m right here, though, gonna keep touching your pretty skin so you know I’m take care,” Sasha kisses Nicke long and slow before he sits back and starts to move again, fucking into him just right. When Nicke doesn’t start talking, Sasha prompts him again, swatting the inside of his thigh until he pouts and takes a deep breath.

“’m okay, Sidka,” he manages, watching Sasha until he smiles and then looking back at Sid. Sasha draws little sounds out of him between words, but he manages to finish, “feels good. I like when… fuck, when he doesn’t let me rest.”

“You sound so good,” Sid says after a minute, wrapping one arm around Nicke and resting his head on his chest so he can watch Sasha fuck into him. Nicke flexes the muscles in his belly and whines.

“He like that Sidka, like compliments and being talked to,” Sasha explains, reaching down to take one of Nicke’s hands and kissing his fingers.

“Like attention,” Nicke adds, smiling a little and turning his face to Sid so he can see how gone he is. Sid’s breath stutters a little and he reaches out to touch Nicke’s cheek. Sid looks at Nicke’s eyes and watches how he struggles to focus and bites his lip, unsure again.

“He really okay, Sidka,” Sasha promises, leaning over just long enough to give them both a kiss, Sid’s on the head, and Nicke’s on the mouth. Nicke tries to get him to draw it out and whines when he pulls back, “In a minute Kotenok, want Sidka to see your pretty cock when you make a mess for me.”

Nicke whines but nods, licking his lips and pushing down to meet every thrust of Sasha’s hips.

“Isn’t he pretty, Sidka? Can poke bruises if you want, makes his pretty cock jump and leak against his belly and makes him make pretty sounds,” Sasha says, gripping Nicke’s thighs hard and changing his angle just enough to nail his prostate on every thrust. He reaches down between them to trace Nicke’s hole where it’s stretched around his cock and Nicke whines desperately, reaching for whatever part of Sasha he can get and settling for holding Sasha’s hand in a death grip as he begs for more.

“Don’t want you to come yet Solnyshko, want Sidka to get to touch a little first, know you waited a long time but wait just a little more for me and I’m let you have,” When Nicke nods and whines, Sid reaches out to press on one of the dark bruises on Nicke’s thigh. The sound he gets in return makes him press harder and bite his lip.

“He tell you if he not like, can kiss and touch all you want, just don’t clean up mess,” Sasha says, running his hand up Nicke’s thigh to push hard on the pressure point in the crease of his hip. Sid licks his lips and shifts to push on the bruises on Nicke’s ribs. Sasha nods encouragingly and speeds up, fucking into Nicke harder and nailing his prostate on every thrust to force desperate sounds out of him.

“Being too nice,” Nicke whines, trying to push down and make Sasha give him what he wants. Sasha tsks and pins his hips, keeping his pace steady.

“Don’t want you to come yet Kotenok. Haven’t given you permission and don’t wanna make you be bad,” Sasha says, not quite scolding, but getting the point across. He reaches up to press on a dark bruise just above Nicke’s collar and Nicke swallows any protest he might have had in favour of melting back into the mattress and letting himself be loved on. Sasha catches Sid staring at the pool of precome building on Nicke’s belly and laughs when his tongue darts out to run over his bottom lip.

“Kolya, think Sidka wants a taste, looking at you like he gonna eat you. What you think? Can he have?” Sasha asks, watching Sid turn pink when he realises he’s been caught. Nicke doesn’t answer at first, too distracted by the feeling of Sasha stretching him open and pushing him down to realise that he’s being spoken to. Sasha curls his fingers around Nicke’s throat and squeezes just enough to get his attention, a fond smile on his face. “Kotenok, you listening to me? Said Sid looking at you like he wanna eat you. Think is okay to let him taste as long as he don’t clean you up?”

Nicke’s eyes dart to Sid and he turns pink, cock jumping against his belly and leaking another drop of precome onto his skin.

“Have to say yes or no, Kotenok. Can tap if words are hard,” Sasha says, voice changing to indicate that it’s an order and getting a small gasp out of Sid. Nicke moans and nods, tapping yes against Sasha’s arm and making an unhappy noise when Sasha leans back to give Sid room. Sid checks with Zhenya first, then leans in and laps at Nicke’s belly, groaning at the taste when it hits his tongue and watching Sasha push Nicke down into the bed by his throat.

“Kiss him so he can taste too, Sidka,” Sasha orders, knowing that he can’t kiss Sid with Nicke under unless he wants to upset him. When Sid climbs up to kneel next to Nicke’s shoulders, Sasha catches a drop of precome for himself and licks it off of his finger.

“Can I kiss you, Nicke?” Sid asks, brushing his curls away from his face and waiting for Nicke to nod before he leans down and catches him in a bruising kiss. Nicke moans into Sid’s mouth when he tastes himself and yanks on Sid’s curls when Sasha hits his prostate, needy sounds flowing out of him.

“What you think Sidka, should I let him come?” Sasha asks, stroking Nicke’s hips and speeding up to fuck into him exactly as hard as he knows Nicke wants. Nicke whimpers and nods, desperate for it even though he knows Sasha isn’t asking him.

“He’s been good,” Sid says, holding on to Nicke’s hand and watching his face light up when Sasha nods. Sasha reaches out to pat Sid’s curls and then gives all of his attention back to Nicke, digging his fingers into Nicke’s hips and fucking into him hard enough to have a new wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. Nicke begs in a mix of languages for permission to come, getting louder and more desperate by the second until finally Sasha leans in and kisses his collar.

“Come for me, Solnyshko,” he orders. Nicke screams and arches up under him, sinking his fingers into Sasha’s hair and pulling him down. Sasha comes with a curse, filling Nicke up and fucking into him just as hard until he feels him come between them, hot and sticky and messy on their skin.

“Oh Kolya,” Sasha says when he pulls back, voice breaking with fondness when he sees the way he’s shaking, “should see how good you look. Did so good for me, waiting so long. Such a big mess. I’m proud of you,” Sasha praises. Nicke hiccups and makes grabby hands, squirming until Sasha comes to him, wrapping around him and kissing all over his face until he sighs and relaxes again. Nicke mumbles an ‘I love you’ in soft Russian and rubs his nose against Sasha until he smiles.

“Think you deserve a plug, Kotenok, keep you full while I spoil you. Don’t wanna leave you alone, so gonna let Sidka pick, you want big or small?” Sasha asks, cradling Nicke against him and kissing him between words. Sasha smooths his curls and wipes the tears off of his face while he waits for him to decide.

“In the middle?” Nicke asks, voice small and rough from the combination of blowing Sid and screaming. He leans into Sasha’s touch and closes his eyes.

“Sidka, go pick plug for Kotenok. Medium ones in the middle, second drawer,” Sasha instructs, half an order and half a request. Sid looks a little startled at first, but then gets up and goes with no argument. “You gonna let me kiss pretty hole when I’m give you plug Kolya? Know is gonna be pink and puffy. I’m even take picture for you to see and show Sid if you want?” Sasha says, scratching behind Nicke’s ear and using his weight to keep him pinned and settled. Sid comes back holding the plug he picked and looking shy, like he’s afraid he did wrong or needs permission to get back on the bed. Sasha looks at it and smiles, tugging on Nicke’s curls to make him look too.

“Think that one be perfect, Kotenok. Didn’t he do good?” Nicke nods and motions for Sid to climb back up next to him. He pull Sasha down and whispers something in his ear as he nuzzles against him. Sasha nods and kisses his forehead.

“Kolya say Sid welcome on the bed and wants him to watch me put plug in. Say Zhenya can come up too, but doesn’t want him to get to close,” Zhenya makes a noise of fond amusement and Nicke scowls at being quoted exactly. Zhenya climbs up and stretches out behind Sid, far enough away that Nicke would have to try to touch him.

“Hold big part between your hands so is warm,” Sasha tells Sid, turning the plug around so he isn’t wielding it like a weapon and closing his hands around it. He kisses Nicke’s face as he eases out and soothes him when the head of his cock tugs at his rim. Nicke whimpers and immediately tries to tighten down so he won’t lose any. Sid scoots closer and leans in to look.

“Why’s he doing that? Is he hurt?” Sid asks, “I thought he wanted…”

“He wants,” Sasha says, cutting him off gently and rubbing Nicke’s thigh, “he wants to keep all my come, doesn’t like when he loses any, so he try to keep, but too stretched out from being fucked.” Sid scrunches his nose up and rests his chin on Nicke’s knee so he can see more clearly. Sasha reaches for his phone and takes a picture for Nicke, still rubbing his thighs so he knows he’s close and then handing him the phone as he takes the plug from Sid’s hands. Nicke whimpers when he sees the picture and wiggles, nudging Sasha with his foot and getting an a fond smack in return

“Working on it, Kolya,” Sasha promises, slicking up the plug and pressing it gently against Nicke’s hole until he relaxes. Sasha uses it to gather up the come that was leaking out and then presses the plug in, slow and steady until it’s past Nicke’s rim and in place. Sasha runs his fingers over Nicke’s hole to get any come he missed and then holds them up so Nicke can lick them clean.

“Have to shower layer, but won’t make you yet. You gonna let me clean you up for cuddles and kisses? I’m use wipes instead of licking clean because I’m think it be too much for you,” Sasha says. Nicke nods and stretches out lazily, like a cat.

“You usually lick him clean?” Sid asks, still looking floaty and soft under his rumpled mess of curls. Sasha nods and rubs the dry part of Nicke’s belly.

“He like and I’m think taste good, so I’m not waste. Sometime he too overstimulated so I’m use wipes, make sure I’m not hurt him or give more than he can take,” Sid’s eyes widen and he looks at the mess again.

“But there’s so _much_ ,” he says, licking his lips without realizing it and not understanding Sasha’s chuckle when it comes. Sasha sends him for the wipes and turns to Zhenya when he gets up.

“I’m tell you Kolya gonna ruin your husband, but you don’t listen, now you have your own subby husband and gonna need more vodka,” Sasha says. They chirp back and forth until Sid comes back and hands the wipes over. Sasha smiles. “Can lay with him and play with his hair while I’m clean him up, that way he know we right here,” Sasha says. Sid nods and stretches out along Nicke’s side, using him as a pillow and curling up so he looks even smaller than he really is.

“Why do you call him Princess? And what’s Kotenok? I know Solnyshko,” Sid asks Sasha while he wipes Nicke’s belly clean.

“Kitten. Kotenok means Kitten,” Zhenya supplies helpfully, tugging on Sid’s curls to make him turn and kissing him softly.

“Can you tell Sidka why you like being called Princess, Kolya? Can go slow,” Sasha prompts, kissing the inside of his knee and wiping gently around his plug to clean up the lube that’s left. Nicke makes a noise and blinks a few times until he can focus on Sid’s face.

“Spoiled,” he says, words slow and rough, “means I’m pretty and spoiled.”

“And little bit brat,” Sasha adds with a smile, kissing his thigh. Sid repeats the word to himself and raises an eyebrow, squeaking when Zhenya pulls him back to hold onto him like a little teddy bear. “He like to make trouble, don’t always listen, is fun sometimes,” Sasha explains, finishing up and laying down so Nicke can climb halfway onto his chest and snuggle up. Sasha sinks his fingers into Nicke’s curls and kisses his temple, wrapping around him and smiling when Nicke starts to purr.

“He’s purring? Nicke _purrs_?” Sid says, too spacey to remember his manners and too curious to restrain himself. Sasha laughs and Nicke turns pink, hiding against his chest.

“Is big kitty. Is why I’m have tattoo. He like to cuddle, love to sleep, demand attention always. Like a big blonde kitty,” Sasha says, tugging on Nicke’s curls when he feels him giggling against his shoulder and kissing his temple.

“Isn’t not doing what you say mean he’s being bad?” Sid asks, scooting in closer to Nicke and dragging Zhenya with him. Nicke makes a distressed noise and hides his face against Sasha’s chest.

“Sometimes,” Sasha says seriously, smoothing Nicke’s curls with one hand and rubbing his back with the other, “Sometimes he bad or mean because something is wrong and he not wanna say. Only punish for that if is big. Usually if he bad he get spanked or have to sit in the corner or not allowed to have ice cream.”

“Sometimes he refuses to touch me when I’m bad. It’s _the worst_ ,” Nicke adds, face red when he turns his head so he can see Sid and Zhenya. His eyes are wide and glassy and the look on his face makes Sid giggle. Sasha curls around him and kisses his forehead.

“He have to be very bad for that. Usually spank him for be a brat because he like enough for be fun too. When something is wrong I’m usually wrestle with him until he ready to say what it is and let me love on him until he feel better,” Sasha says, stretching out under Nicke’s weight and getting comfortable. Nicke makes a soft noise and nuzzles against Sasha’s throat to make Sasha lean down and give him a kiss. “Been so good for me Kotenok, think you should tell Sidka about your collar, he keep looking at it.”

Nicke reaches up to touch it on reflex, tracing the line of it around his throat and letting a pleased smile spread across his face.

“It’s Sasha’s but it’s mine. It means he’s mine,” Nicke says, sounding a little floaty and equal parts sweet and sleepy. Sasha laughs and kisses his head.

“Yes, means I’m yours. Means you mine too. But should tell him why you have, maybe why you have so many,” Sasha urges, squeezing Nicke’s middle and watching him absently trace the line of his collar with the hand Sid isn’t holding.

“It means that I’m Sasha’s submissive. We have a contract and rules and it’s serious, like a kinky wedding ring,” Nicke says, pausing to smile conspiratorially at Sasha, “and I have so many because I’m a spoiled Princess and Sasha likes to buy me pretty things I can wear for him.”

“My pretty Princess deserves pretty things,” Sasha says with a laugh and a shrug. Nicke asks Sid if he has questions and then waits, watching Sid’s face shift from overwhelmed to curious and back again. Sid makes a face like he’s thinking hard and rolls onto his belly so he can use his arm as a pillow. He doesn’t let go of Nicke’s hand.

“You said you’re submissive, right? Just with him? You weren’t with me,” Sid says, glaring and wiggling his ass until Zhenya gets the picture and drapes himself over his back. Sasha smiles down at Nicke and waits, watching him sting words together in his head. It takes a minute and Nicke scrunches his face up a few times before he finally gets it right and opens his mouth.

“I do both. Sometimes Sasha bottoms for me for things, and sometimes we play with other people, but mostly I’m Sasha’s good boy,” Nicke explains, looking proud of himself for what he said—or didn’t say. Sasha laughs.

“Sometimes I let him be a pillow princess and do all the work. Would be a waste not to use his pretty cock, so sometimes he fuck me, but he don’t have to be in charge to do that. Usually I get to have my sweet Kotenok and help him be good and spoil him and love on him until he cry,” Sasha adds, kissing Nicke’s shoulder and running his fingers possessively over Nicke’s tattoo, low on his hip. Sasha is paying attention to Sid when Zhenya pokes him in the ribs.

“Look like you have more questions Sidyusha, they not gonna make fun, ask,” Zhenya says, hooking his chin over Sid’s shoulder and stretching out so that he covers Sid with his whole body. Sid hums and wiggles against him, squeezing Nicke’s hand as he thinks. When he finally decides which question to ask, his cheeks turn adorably pink.

“How long have you been… in a relationship like this?” Sid asks, “Are you always like this or are you… vanilla... sometimes?”

“Usually like this, Kolya like to be under whenever he can. But he always husband first just like he was boyfriend first. Take him out, show him off, listen when he talk, make sure I’m take best care,” Sasha says, biting softly at Nicke’s neck to get a happy hum out of him and smiling when Nicke starts talking.

“I asked him about kink the day we finally realized we liked each other, but he’s never made me be submissive if I don’t want to be,” Nicke says, resting his chin on Sasha’s chest and digging it in until Sasha pokes him in the ribs and calls him a brat.

“Kolya was all squirmy and I’m finally get him to say why. Was because he wanted to play. Always kind of knew he was kinky but needed him to tell me,” Sasha says, going back to playing with Nicke’s already-fluffy curls.

“That’s the secret. The submissive is always the one really in charge,” Nicke says dreamily, eyes closed. Sasha nods dramatically.

“I’m always do what Kolya say, even if he say stop. I’m almost never tell him no because he spoiled and I’m love. He almost shake apart trying to say he want to kneel for me and I’m never want him be that nervous again,” Nicke hums and rolls to lay on his side, tugging at Sasha’s hand until he plasters himself against Nicke’s back and tucks his knees up behind Nicke’s legs.

“Kneel?” Sid asks, voice a little squeaky. Nicke pulls his hand over and kisses his knuckles.

“I can show you later, if you want. You’re tired and subby and you look comfy, so we don’t have to do it now,” Nicke says, reaching over to boop him on the nose and returning his soft smile when it comes. Nicke yawns suddenly and snuggles back into Sasha as close as he can get, using him like a human blanket. “Can we nap?”

Sasha nods and Nicke smiles, leaning in to whisper something in Sasha’s ear. Sasha laughs and kisses him.

“Yes Kotenok, can hold Sid if you want. Were curled up like kitties earlies, why I’m say no now? He little enough to be your teddy bear,” Sasha says, teasing a little to make Sid’s face turn red.

“Cuddle with me? You can bring Zhenya with you,” Nicke asks, voice hopeful and excited. Sid doesn’t ask for permission this time, just lets Nicke pull him in and bury his nose in his curls/ Sasha and Zhenya both wait until they’re comfortable to move closer, Nicke holding Sid like a teddy bear and Sid tucked comfortably under his chin looking ready to fall asleep immediately. Sasha snuggles up behind Nicke again when they’re settled, draping an arm over Nicke’s waist and resting his hand on the bone of Sid’s hip. Zhenya does the same, draping himself over Sid’s back and closing his eyes. Nicke sighs when they stop moving and makes his happy purring sound again.

“There Kotenok, hold on tight and get some sleep, we all be right here when you wake up,” Sasha soothes, kissing the parts of Nicke he can reach without moving away and rubbing little circles into Sid’s hip with his thumb. Zhenya whispers a goodnight to Sid and gets a hum in response. They’re both asleep in seconds.


	2. Only look at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicke really wants Sid and Sasha, well, Sasha's all for letting Nicke have what he wants.

“Kolya, stop. Sleep. Take nap,” Sasha mumbles, holding Nicke tighter to try and stop him wrong wiggling.

“I did nap, Sasha,” Nicke whines, tugging on his hands pressing back against him. Zhenya blinks owlishly and Sid stirs before settling back into sleep. Nicke wiggles until Sasha sighs and hooks his chin over Nicke’s shoulder.

“What you need, Kotenok?” Sasha asks, voice rough from sleep and soft so he won’t wake their guests.

“I’m hungry,” Nicke pouts, huffing a little. Sasha can hear the petulant grumpiness in his voice even though he can’t see it on his face.

“Hungry for food or something else?” Sasha asks, rubbing Nicke’s belly in soothing circles. Nicke settles a little, still squirming but not as obnoxiously.

“Food, I want a snack,” he says, making an unhappy little sound and turning to kiss Sasha’s cheek/

“You want to come with me to get? Or stay here with Sidka?” Sasha asks, more awake by the second and leaning in to give Nicke a proper kiss. Nicke looks at Sid like he’s thinking about it and then shakes his head.

“Coming with you,” he says, sounding a little bit like he’s afraid Sasha might tell him no.

“Okay, we go get the princess a snack,” Sasha says, moving Nicke enough that he can give him one long kiss before he climbs off of the bed. Nicke bites back a whine and scrambles after him, settling when he can touch Sasha again. Sasha picks him up and lets him wrap his legs around his hips. He asks Nicke if he’s cold and ignores him when he answers, grabbing a blanket because he knows he’s going to want it and then carrying him out of the playroom with it tucked between them. He puts the blanket down before he sits Nicke on the counter so the marble isn’t cold on his skin, then kisses the tip of his nose.

“What you want to eat baby?” Sasha asks, barely containing the small smile that spreads over his face when Nicke wraps the blanket around his shoulders and hums happily at the softness of it against his skin.

“Snack?” Nicke says again, wrinkling his nose and huffing grumpily, still struggling with his words. Sasha strokes his cheek until the wrinkle between his eyebrows goes away and kisses him.

“How about strawberries and graham crackers?” Sasha asks, rubbing the outsides of Nicke’s thighs with both hands and watching his face. Nicke wraps his legs around Sasha’s waist and pulls him in closer so he can’t leave, making Sasha chuckle. “I’m come right back, baby, promise. I’m grab crackers and strawberries and come back so you don’t have to be alone while I’m cut them up. Okay?”

“Fine,” Nicke grumbles, burrowing into his blanket and letting Sasha go. When Sasha opens the cabinet, Nicke makes a soft noise to get his attention, “Nutella for the crackers? Please?”

“Of course, Kotenok,” Sasha says with a smile, sitting the jar on the countertop so that Nicke can see it. Nicke makes a happy sound and snuggles back into his blanket again so he won’t feel the cold air when Sasha opens the fridge to get the strawberries. When Sasha turns back, he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, catching Nicke right as he hides the bottom part of his face with the blanket. “Look most cuddly Kotenok, had to take picture for background.”

“Come back,” Nicke whines when Sasha puts his phone away, making grabby hands as he closes the fridge and sighing happily when Sasha’s back to standing between his legs.

“Needy,” Sasha teases, pulling Nicke in for a kiss. Nicke melts under Sasha’s hands and forgets all about his snack in favour of taking as many indulgent kisses as Sasha will give him. When Sasha finally pulls back, Nicke whines.

“Sashaaaaa, I want cuddles and kisses,” he pouts, all but folding his hands over his chest and stomping his feet.

“Want food too, Kolya. Can’t have all at once or I’m cut off fingers trying to get strawberries ready. How about I’m give you kisses between bites?” Sasha offers, still standing mostly between Nicke’s legs but turned off to the side so he can cut the strawberries and toss the tops in the trash without elbowing Nicke in the ribs. Nicke makes a noise and Sasha rolls his eyes. “One more good one and then only between bites until you done eating.”

“Okay,” Nicke concedes, pouting a little but licking his lips, “I can have more after?”

“If you good and eat enough, can’t rush so you get more kisses,” Sasha says, firm enough to get him a simple nod and a ‘yes Sasha’ instead of more arguing. “Good boy. You been so good today, Kolya, I’m very impressed.”

Nicke turns pink and reaches out to take Sasha’s face in his hands, pulling him in and sighing when he wraps his arms around his middle and presses in close. Nicke’s hands slide back into Sasha’s hair and Sasha sighs, kissing him until he has to pull back and let him breathe.

“If you be good a little longer, I’m let you have as many kisses as you want. Can have sweet ones and dirty ones and mean ones, but have to eat first. You be good for me?” Nicke nods, licking his lips and squirming a little, pushing his plug in and making his breath catch.

“If I’m good, can I kneel for you and ride you?” Nicke asks, looking excited. Sasha nearly cuts his finger splitting a strawberry in half and laughs to himself, working on Nicke’s snap diligently as he answers.

“If you good and eat good snack, you can get your favourite pillow and an extra for Sidka and show him how you kneel for me. Then I’m let you ride me as long as you want,” Nicke whimpers and Sasha looks over, breath catching when he sees that Nicke’s eyes are wide and dark.

“As long as I want?” Nicke repeats, sounding like he’d rather skip the snack altogether. Sasha nods and leans in to kiss his temple.

“Long as you want Kotenok, and if legs get tired, can lay you down or bend you over and give you as much more as you want. Think I’m let you have as many as you want since you be so good,” Sasha teases, smiling to himself when his words make Nicke squirm. He holds up a strawberry and watches Nicke eat it, sucking in a breath when Nicke unnecessarily closes his mouth around his fingers. He looks proud when he pulls back and Sasha groans. “Gonna kill me Kotenok.”

“Not before I get at least three more orgasms,” Nicke says, making a show of licking the strawberry juice off of his lips. Sasha groans and pulls Nicke down into one last filthy kiss, short but worth it.

“Gonna kill me. Gonna be worth it, but you gonna kill me,” Sasha says, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Nicke’s.

“You can only die if I get to come first,” Nicke says again, still teasing and running his fingers down Sasha’s belly. He looks like he wants to eat him alive and it makes Sasha want to take him to bed and leave the strawberries on the counter, “If you don’t come the second time before I’m done, I want you to keep fucking me until you do,” Nicke says, drawing a sharp breath out of Sasha and sighing happily when he leans in to bite a mean kiss into his mouth.

“Eat snack so I’m take you back to playroom,” Sasha orders. Nicke giggles and snatches a graham cracker off of the counter. Sasha swats half-heartedly at his hand and rolls his eyes when he sees how full Nicke’s cheeks are from eating the whole thing at once. “You wanna bring some back for Sid and Zhenya? Think they gonna want some when they wake up?”

“We can. If they don’t want them we can have them for later,” Nicke says, licking cracker crumbs off of his lips and kicking his feet gently back and forth where they dangle off of the counter. Sasha nods in agreement and feeds him another strawberry, waiting until his mouth is full to take his hand and pull it down to where his cock is half-hard in his sweats.

“You do, is your fault,” Sasha says, watching Nicke swallow hard and closing his eyes when Nicke curls his fingers around him. Nicke licks his lips and squeezes, giving him a few lazy strokes through his sweats and scooting closer so their hips are pressed together.

“I can’t wait for you to fill me up. I wanna be a mess when we’re done,” Nicke says, eyes still locked on Sasha’s cock, rapidly hardening under his hands. Sasha groans.

“Gonna be. Already full of come. I’m not even need lube to fuck pretty ass this time. You gonna cry for me too? Scream and come all over your belly and cry for me while I play with you?” Sasha asks, a low growl building in his belly. He gets closer, demanding Nicke’s full attention, and Nicke whimpers, shifting his hips desperately against the counter and looking upset when Sasha pins them down with both hands.

“Better eat, Solnyshko, not gonna fuck you at all if you don’t. Maybe make you sit and watch. Won’t let Sidka taste or Zhenya touch me as long as you good. Can have all to yourself,” Nicke moans and fights to keep his hips still when Sasha kisses him again, pulling on his curls and then backing away so that Nicke can’t reach him. He repeats his question again and Nicke agrees to be good almost before he finishes asking.

“Yes, I promise, I want you to make me come until I can’t anymore,” Nicke begs. Sasha ruffles his curls fondly and uses his knife to point at the plate of food next to Nicke’s hip.

“Now eat and be good or I’m not feed you when I finish,” Sasha says, picking up another strawberry piece to feed him and going back to cutting the rest of them up so there will be enough for Nicke and Sid.

“Never thought we’d have Sid and Big Zhenya in our playroom,” Nicke says after a few minutes, sounding genuinely surprised and thoughtful, like it’s something he’s been thinking about. He licks strawberry juice off of his fingers so he can eat another Nutella-smeared graham cracker, “well, _maybe_ just Big Zhenya,” he amends, a little pink.

“Think you never gonna ask about Sidka. Just see you stare and stare and then you never say,” Sasha answers, reaching up to wipe Nutella off of Nicke’s chin with his finger and ignoring the surprised noise he makes in favour of going back to his berries. “Think you do good by let Zhenya come. He probably let you have Sidka and stay home if you want, but then I’m have to cuddle Sidka too and you might be upset.”

“I wouldn’t like that very much,” Nicke agrees, eating more fruit and not even bothering to hide when he steals some off of the plate for Zhenya and Sid. “I don’t hate him, I just don’t know him like I know our Zhenya and I don’t trust him like you do or like I do Burkie and Christian.”

“Is okay, Kolya, don’t have to like. Is most ugly and very loud,” Sasha says, earning a laugh from Nicke, “I’m have prettiest, cuddliest Kotenok for husband, don’t need to borrow Zhenya’s. But, can let cuddly Kotenok borrow him any time. Like to watch, think you two most cute. And Zhenya lazy, don’t mind watch, know he not gonna touch you if you say no,” Sasha says, pushing the remaining strawberries over for Nicke to eat without sneaking and flashing a crooked smile. Nicke blushes and looks down at his hands.

“I like Sid. He’s sweet and pretty,” Nicke says. Sasha tilts his chin up and gives him a soft kiss.

“Thought you might, been waiting for you to say forever,” Sasha says, moving back between Nicke’s thighs and eating a strawberry himself before he wraps his arms around Nicke’s middle.

“Zhenya never said he was a size queen or a brat,” Nicke mumbles, blushing and looking back down at his hands. Sasha laughs and pinches his belly.

“I’m never say you a size queen either Kotenok,” he reminds him, kissing his nose when he turns pink.

“He took it really well and his ass is really nice. I wonder if he would let me spank him,” Nicke says, realizing too late that he’s speaking aloud and turning red to the tips of his ears. Sasha taps the tip of his nose and squeezes his thighs.

“Think he let you try if you ask. Maybe not ready for spanking yet, but he probably let you smack it if you want. Is second nicest ass I’m ever see, after you,” Nicke laughs, rolls his eyes, and hooks his ankles together behind Sasha’s back.

“You’re biased,” he accuses, smiling with his whole face.

“Maybe, but ass is also great. Jiggles when I’m smack, bounces when I’m fuck you, tries to kill me when you come, is best ass,” Sasha reasons, completely serious. He reaches around to squeeze Nicke’s ass with both hands and interrupts Nicke’s eating to give him a kiss.

“I’ll try to like Zhenya, so we can bring Sid back. He’s so sweet and he doesn’t even KNOW,” Nicke’s eyes widen in his face and he brushes Sasha’s hair back until it’s sticking up just enough to look right.

“You ready to go back? You carry Sidyusha’s snack so you can give?” Sasha asks, waiting for Nicke to nod and pick it up before he scoops him and the blanket up off of the counter. Nicke stares at the plate the whole way to the playroom, pleased with himself and happy when they make it without losing any pieces of strawberry or any crackers. When they get to the playroom, Zhenya and Sid are stretched out on top of the blankets and making out lazily. Nicke playfully clears his throat and asks if they can come in, holding up the snack and feeling proud when Sid’s eyes light up. Sid makes grabby hands for them as they come in and gives Zhenya one last kiss before he tucks himself against him to make room for them

“Thank you. Isn’t there a word for it? Making sure you eat when you do kinky stuff?,” Sid says around the cracker he’s eating, licking Nutella off of his lips and trying his best not to get crumbs anywhere.

“Aftercare,” Nicke supplies helpfully, stretching out and watching Sid eat with a fond look on his face. Sasha rubs his belly so he knows he did good and kisses his temple.

“Is important to snuggle and eat and drink even if you only play a little like you and Kolya. Make sure your body doesn’t go crazy and you don’t drop when you come down. Harder you play, the more aftercare you need to be okay. You’ll get to see later and maybe if you come back we play hard and show you what it can look like,” Sasha says, reaching for the bottle of Gatorade on the table and handing it to Nicke so he can drink some.

“I only understood, like, half of that,” Sid says with a frown. Zhenya clucks and kisses his cheek, giving him another cracker to eat. “Did you say we were gentle earlier?”

“Maybe not gentle,” Nicke says, playing with the label on his drink bottle, “hard like intense, not always hard like rough. We just kind of… dipped your toes in, I didn’t want to push you too hard,” Nicke says, taking another drink and offering it to Sid.

“So… It gets more intense?” Sid asks, putting the bottle on the bed against Nicke’s belly so it won’t spill. Nicke nods and looks over his shoulder at Sasha.

“We could show them a little when we do what we talked about,” he suggests, turning pink again at the thought of it. Sasha nods.

“Can do whatever you want, Kotenok. Maybe you start by showing him how to kneel and then see how he feel? If he not ready for it, I can be easy with you or take you to our room,” Nicke nods and settles in to wait for Sid to finish eating. When he’s done, Zhenya puts the plate—still partially full—on the table and closes the Gatorade so Sasha can put it back for later.

“Can I go get my cushion? And Can I take Sid?” Nicke asks, clearly tired of being patient and wiggling enough that it makes Sasha laugh.

“Can go, Kolya, but is up to Sidka if he wanna go with you. Or maybe up to Zhenya,” Sasha prompts, giving Zhenya a meaningful look and smiling when he gets the point.

“Sidyusha, go with Nicke,” Zhenya says, voice gentle like he’s afraid he might spook him. Sid nods and makes a face like he can’t think of any reason why he wouldn’t just want to go, then climbs out of the bed to follow Nicke across the playroom. Nicke starts talking to him immediately, getting right up in his personal space and keeping his voice low. Zhenya and Sasha watch as Sid nods along, absorbing but not really saying anything back. When they come back to bed, they’re each holding a cushion. Nicke drops his onto the ground and motions for Sid to do the same.

“If you can’t kneel exactly the way books tell you to and your Dom says it’s okay, you can adjust so it’s easier on you, Sasha has to let me kneel differently sometimes because of my hip. And if you have to, you can just sit, that’s okay too,” Nicke explains, folding gracefully down onto his knees and shifting until he’s comfortable. Sid looks to Zhenya like he’s waiting to be told he can sit however he needs to and Zhenya nods.

“Wait, Sid, no,” Sasha says, making Sid’s eyes widen and Zhenya look a little offended, “use words, Zhenya, don’t make him guess. If is okay, tell him is okay so he can hear.”

“You can sit if you need to Sidyusha, or kneel however you need to, don’t want you hurt,” Zhenya says out loud, following Sasha’s lead and shifting to sit on the edge of the mattress so that he’s close enough for Sid to lean on him when it’s time.

“Sometimes have to make Kotenok stretch his hip before and after, make sure he’s okay and make sure I’m not hurt him when I throw him around or get rough,” Sasha says, reaching out to card his fingers through Nicke’s hair and tucking a stray curl behind his ear. Nicke leans into the touch with a dreamy smile on his face and closes his eyes, letting himself sink into it and trusting Sasha to take care of him. Sid watches for a minute, settling the longer he’s there and leaning gradually forward until he can put his head on Zhenya’s thigh without losing sight of Sasha and Nicke.

“He looks so sweet,” Sid says, sounding a little impressed and generally fond. Sasha smiles.

“He very sweet like this. I’m do whatever I’m want to him and he be okay as long as I’m keep touching him. Favourite thing to do is tell him how pretty he is,” Sasha says, smiling knowingly when Nicke puts in response. Sid gasps and licks his lips, looking amazed.

“He’s pretty too, tell him for me,” Nicke mumbles, half in Swedish and barely audible where he’s rubbing his face against Sasha’s thigh.

“Kolya say Sidka is pretty too,” Sasha says, petting Nicke’s hair gently, “normally he don’t like to share attention, but he really like Sidka.”

Sid blushes and leans harder on Zhenya’s thigh, smiling when Zhenya leans down to kiss his head and squeezes the back of his neck.

“I think Nicke might have little crush on my Sidyusha,” Zhenya chirps at Sasha.

“I think so too, I wasn’t sure he was ever going to say anything though,” Sasha answers, sticking to Russian so Sid won’t understand. Nicke’s ears turn red and he squirms, hiding his face against Sasha’s thigh in embarrassment.

“That’s okay, I think Sidyusha likes him too,” Zhenya says, tugging on Sid’s curls and shivering when Sid looks up, eyes glossy and cheeks pink.

“What are you saying? I heard our names,” Sid asks, voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Good things, Sidyusha, promise. Sasha say Nicke like you a lot. You like him too?” Zhenya asks, petting Sid’s curls and giving Sid a lopsided smile when he starts to look embarrassed. Sid opens his mouth to answer and stutters before he shuts it again. He looks at Nicke, then Sasha, then back at Zhenya and turns red. Nicke looks a little sad when he reaches out to take Sid’s hand, but squeezes it reassuringly anyway.

“It’s okay if you don’t, we won’t kick you out,” Nicke soothes, rubbing the back of Sid’s hand with his thumb. Sid squeaks and hides his face against Zhenya’s thigh, speaking into his skin. Zhenya tsks and forces him to repeat himself after he moves his thigh away, making his face burn and the color spread down to his belly.

“I do, like Nicke, kind of a lot,” Sid says finally, looking at the floor in front of his knees. Nicke’s face lights up and he looks up at Sasha, practically vibrating. Sasha kisses him between the eyes and nods, answering his unasked question and pointing at Zhenya.

“Can I kiss him? Please?” he asks, barely containing his excitement and bouncing a little on his knees. Zhenya nods and sits back.

“Ask him too, I don’t care.”

“Sid, can I?” Nicke asks, looking hopeful and a little shy. Sasha scratches Nicke’s head and sits back when Sid nods, watching Nicke lean over and run his thumb over Sid’s bottom lip.

“Think is better if you and Sidka decide and Zhenya and I just watch. We only say something if you do something we don’t want, okay?” Sasha suggests, looking for Zhenya’s agreement. Nicke nods and sinks his fingers into Sid’s curls, pulling him in for a self-indulgent and nearly filthy kiss. Sid melts under Nicke’s touch and clings to him so he doesn’t fall over, scooting in close and biting at his mouth until he opens up and lets him in. On the bed, Zhenya groans and Sasha laughs.

“I told you,” Sasha says in Russian, smug as anything, “Kolya’s been staring but I didn’t think that he would like Sidka this much.”

“Of course he does, my husband is great,” Zhenya says, sounding cocky until he looks at them again and then scrubbing at his face with both hands, “they’re going to kill us.”

Sasha nods gravely and laughs when Nicke pulls back enough to flash them both a wicked smile.

“Hell of a way to go,” he says, shifting to push Sid flat on his back and climbing up to settle between his thighs so he can kiss him again, lush and bruising and framed perfectly for their audience’s enjoyment. Sid wraps his legs around Nicke’s waist and buries his fingers in Nicke’s curls, tugging gently as they kiss so Nicke will hum into his mouth. Nicke shifts a little when he feels Sid getting hard between them and finally gets his hands on Sid’s ass. They both moan and Zhenya flops dramatically sideways on the bed.

“I’m going to die,” he says matter-of-factly, “the _noises_ , Sasha how are you still living?”

“Oh, Zhenya,” Sashas dramatizes, throwing an arm out to pull from his back to his belly, “it’s only going to get worse.”

“Don’t come Sasha, you owe me both of them, remember? You said,” Nicke says, not really an order but sounding a little like one. He looks desperate and Sasha nods, shifting so that he has his head on his arms and both hands where Nicke can see them.

“I’m promise, Kotenok, speak English for Sid,” Sasha chastises gently, including himself and Zhenya in that. Nicke nods and turns all of his attention back on Sid, grinning and following the flush of color as Sid’s blush deepens. He pants and blinks up at Nicke, looking like he isn’t sure quite how to form words.

“Can I blow you?” Nicke asks, rubbing his sides, “I’m not going to come because I’m saving it for Sasha, but I want to blow you. Is that okay?” Sid tries to evaluate his answer a few times before he realises that he can’t manage it and gives up, tapping a yes on Nicke’s thigh instead. Nicke grins, “tap if I need to stop or if I do something you don’t like,” Nicke says excitedly, leaning in to press alternating sweet and sharp kisses into Sid’s chest. Behind them, Sasha says something to Zhenya about him having sharp little teeth, but he doesn’t have time to acknowledge it because when he bites down, Sid arches up off the floor, grabs his curls, and pulls as he tries to rub off against his belly. Nicke pins his hips with both hands and doesn’t let him move as he keeps working his way down, leaving soft red marks all over his chest until he realises he can ask permission to leave dark ones and turns to Zhenya.

“Can I leave marks or is that only for you?” Nicke asks, exerting a little more force to keep Sid’s hips pinned when Sid tries to squirm. Zhenya thinks for a moment, looking at Sid and licking his lips.

“Think is okay. No one ever try before, I tell you like, if I don’t like. So will Sidyusha,” Zhenya says finally, shrugging.

“Start easy, Kotenok, can’t just bite him like you bite me,” Sasha says, smiling fondly. Nicke nods and leans in to suck a darker bruise into the skin stretched over Sid’s ribs.

“Anywhere I can’t put my mouth, Sid?” Nicke asks, pushing Sid’s thighs apart to accommodate the width of his shoulders and settling on the floor so he can bite softly on Sid’s belly. Sid raises up enough to look at him and shrugs, shaking his head no. Nicke reminds him to speak up if there’s something he doesn’t like and Sid nods, turning pink when Nicke tells him he’s being good and stretching out under him. While Nicke covers his belly in little kisses, Sid cards his fingers through Nicke’s curls, and every time Nicke bites, Sid swallows the little sound he starts to make.

“You don’t have to be quiet in here. You can scream or curse or do whatever you need to,” Nicke tells him, biting hard where his hip becomes his thigh and wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock where it’s hard against his belly.

“Can touch yourself if you want, Kolya, just don’t come,” Sasha reminds him, still keeping his own hands where Nicke can see them and watching the way his cock jumps. He gets a ‘yes Sasha’ in answer, said mostly against Sid’s skin, and he decides it’s good enough.

“I can be loud?” Sid asks, sounding unsure. Nicke frowns and stops biting to rest his chin on Sid’s belly, “Zhenya and I… we try to be quiet any time we aren’t at home.”

“Kolya always been loud,” Sasha cuts in, leaning over the bed with a smirk, “long as I’m know him, even before he mine, known he was loud. Likes to scream, so when we buy house, we pick out playroom and get good soundproof. Can be loud as you want.”

“I don’t mind being heard, so sometimes we don’t bother coming in here, but we have good soundproofing. I could crank the stereo up all the way and no one outside would hear it,” Nicke says, kissing Sid’s thighs and stroking his cock slowly, keeping his fingers light and teasing, “you can scream as loud as you want and the only people who are going to hear you are in this room.”

Sid nods, biting his lip and looking a little unsure. Nicke hums and leans in to press a filthy kiss against Sid’s hole so he’ll relax enough that the little wrinkle in his nose will go away. Sid melts and swears nice and loud, earning a grin from Nicke, who stays exactly where he is and wraps his arms around Sid’s thighs so he can lap at his hole. It gets Sid to relax the rest of the way and let out the exact kind of loud moan that Nicke has been trying to get. Zhenya makes a punches out noise and Sasha laughs at him unkindly.

“Eat your husband’s pretty ass more and he make that noise for you too,” Sasha teases, not looking away for a second.

“Think I have to do, sounds so good,” Zhenya says, rubbing against the bed and licking his lips as he watches. Nicke presses his tongue in and tubs his thumb over the head of Sid’s cock, catching the precome and pulling back just long enough to lick it off.

“Try not to come until I tell you to, okay? Tell me if I need to slow down,” Nicke instructs, making Sasha groan. Sid taps a yes and pants, spreading his legs to give Nicke all the room he could need to keep planting soft kisses on his sensitive skin. Nicke tells him he’s doing good and Sid’s ears turn pink. He looks adorably rumpled and Nicke can’t help but stop and stare at him for a few seconds.

“You want me to be easy or give you more?” Nicke asks, kissing Sid’s hole just to watch it flutter and then kissing his way up the shaft of his cock to lap at the head while he waits for an answer. Sid looks like he’s going to ask for more and backs down at the last minute, remembering what Nicke said about not taking more than he can handle.

“Easy please, more is too much,” he says, sounding sheepish, like he thinks Nicke will be upset.

“Sounds perfect,” Nicke says softly, kissing Sid’s hip and rubbing his belly, soft and proud, “can I have fingers though?”

“As many as you want,” Nicke assures him, biting softly at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and licking the newest drop of precome from the head of his cock. Sid opens his mouth to say something ridiculously polite like ‘thank you’ and Nicke shuts him up by swallowing him down until his nose is buried in the curls at the base of his cock.

“FUCK!” Sid yells out, tangling his fingers in Nicke’s curls. He writhes and arches up, whining obscenities as Nicke starts to pull off and lick just at the head of his cock.

“Tell you earlier, Sidka, no gag reflex. Kolya tell me he lose before he come to America because he biggest slut,” Nicke whimpers around the head of Sid’s cock and digs his fingers into Sid’s thighs harder than he normally would. Sasha smiles and Sid whines, pushing his hips down and letting out a desperate moan when the sounds Nicke’s making vibrate through him.

“Sasshha, you can’t do that,” Nicke whines after he pulls off of Sid’s cock with an obscene pop. His voice is wrecked already but Sid’s cock jumps when he sees how red his mouth is.

“I’m know, Kotenok, I’m be good. Know is hard for you to stay up when I’m teach and embarrass so I’m just do later. Be extra mean when is my turn to play with you,” Sasha says, leaning over the edge of the bed to give himself a better view and watching Nicke lick his lips.

“Can I have the lube? I don’t wanna hurt him,” Nicke asks, making grabby hands at the bottle where it’s still on the bed. Sasha grabs it and holds it up, but doesn’t let him have it right away.

“I’m have kiss first?” Sasha asks, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Nicke laughs and nods, raising up and pulling Sasha down so he can kiss him thoroughly. Sasha makes a soft sound when he tastes Sid on Nicke’s tongue. When they pull back, Sasha grins and pulls Nicke in for one more, handing over the bottle and then pushing Nicke gently back toward Sid, who’s watching with rosy cheeks and his cock leaking against his belly. When Nicke comes back, Sid welcomes him with grabby hands, letting out a sound like he’s been punched when Nicke kisses him and he can taste himself.

“You’re being so good, Sid,” Nicke praises, kissing his way down to settle himself back between Sid’s thighs, “look so pretty like this, so open and easy and desperate for it.”

“I’d let you fuck me if you wanted,” Sid admits, turning dark pink down to his belly while Nicke warms the lube between his hands.

“You have to wait for Zhenya this time, I promised Sasha three, I want to only come on his cock tonight,” Nicke says, grinning conspiratorially at Sid when Sasha groans behind him.

“You doing on purpose Kolya,” Sasha whines, dramatic as ever, “you being dirty because I’m do.”

“You started it,” Nicke says without looking at him. Sidney laughs, not his big obnoxious laugh, but a small giggle that Nicke decides he likes. Nicke smiles when Sid cards his fingers through his hair and kisses the inside of his wrist.

“Will you? Not tonight, I don’t want to take away from Sasha, but will you do it again?” Sid asks, looking hopeful as Nicke covers his belly in kisses and slicks up his fingers.

“If you stay tonight, I’ll do it tonight, if not, I promise I will next time. But, only if you scream for me,” Nicke says with a smile, pressing a wet kiss to the head of Sid’s cock and pressing one long finger in, slow and steady. Sid whines and squirms, hiccupping on a louder noise he’s trying and failing to hold in. Nicke takes the head of his cock in his mouth as he eases the finger back out and when he pushes in the next time, he taps gently at Sid’s prostate and gets him to give up the sound he’s been trying to hold back.

“Oh, next time,” Sasha teases, grinning as he nudges at Zhenya with his elbow, “Sidka wants a next time and it sound like Kolya does too. We’re going to have to negotiate.”

“If that’s what Sidyusha wants, guess I’m stuck with you. Good thing your husband is cuter than you,” Zhenya counters, shifting restlessly to get friction against his cock, where it’s trapped under his belly.

“You hear that, Sid? Sounds like Zhenya is going to bring you back to play some more,” Nicke says, voice rough. He waits for Sid to hum happily and sinks back down, rubbing little circles into his prostate as he lets Sid’s cock slide down his throat.

“Seriously,” Sasha tells Zhenya in low Russian, almost a whisper because he’s trying not to make either of their husband’s look at him, “We’re going to have to talk about this. What’s okay, what’s not okay, and what you want out of it. They both have us wrapped around their fingers and they know we gonna give them whatever they want, so we can’t decide in the moment.”

“What are you saying?” Sid whines, panting. His accent grows more pronounced the less focus he has to give it. Nicke finds a rhythm and settles in, glaring at him to keep from asking it again. Instead of trying to talk, Sid lets out a low moan, softer than most of them and broken-open enough to get a reaction out of everyone else in the room. Nicke slides a second finger into him and he yanks hard on his curls, fucking up into Nicke’s mouth and cursing when a low moan vibrates through him. Nicke presses his fingers in deep and rubs against Sid’s prostate as he swallows around him. When he hears Sasha and Zhenya still talking, he pulls off with a pop and glares.

“It can wait. I’m not going to break him before we get to negotiations. If you two want to discuss it, the kitchen’s that way,” he says meanly, jerking his chin in the direction of the door and then turning his full attention back to Sid and sucks hard on his cock until he’s back to having his nose against Sid’s skin.

“Negoti—FUCK, Nicke!” Sid screams, pulling on his hair and arching up so that his cock bumps the back of Nicke’s throat, “oh fuck, Nicke I’m gonna come.” Nicke eases up a little and pulls off of his cock again.

“Not yet, I didn’t give you permission. Wait,” Nicke orders, voice wrecked.

“Nicke, Nicke I can’t, I can’t...” he begs, thrashing and clawing at Nicke’s shoulders. Nicke shits so that he can fuck Sid with his fingers without hitting his prostate and pulls off to suck gently at the head of his cock.

“You can, sweetheart you’re doing it right now. You’re doing so good. Just a little longer for me and I’ll let you come. I want a little more time to suck your pretty cock,” Nicke sweet talks, voice filthy and low as he covers Sid’s cock in kisses. Sid whines, but he nods and takes deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Nicke doesn’t stop touching him, slowly moving his fingers inside Sid and kissing his thighs. He nips small marks into his skin, knowing that they’ll fade quickly but remind Sid of him while they last. When Nicke asks Sid if he can keep going, he nods, eyes watery and wide as Nicke kisses his cock.

“I’m going to tap twice on your hip when you’re allowed to come,” Nicke tells him, tapping gently at his prostate and digging his tongue into his slit. He sinks down and sucks Sid hard, earning him a string of curse words. Zhenya whines and shifts again so he can slowly stroke his own cock as he watches them, making sure that Sid can see him. Sasha keeps his hands where Nicke can see, as promised, but it’s a struggle.

“Please, Nicke,” Sid whimpers, starting to cry, “please let me come. I want it so much, please, please,” Nicke looks up at him and presses his fingers in, nailing his prostate and rubbing little circles into it until he can feel Sid’ muscles tightening down and hear the desperation in his voice. Nicke hums around the cock in his throat and taps twice on Sid’s hip so he knows that it’s okay. Sid sobs and buries both hands in Nicke’s curls as his orgasm builds. Nicke urges him on and gives him room to fuck up into his throat, refusing to let himself be pulled off.

“He gonna swallow it Sidka, is okay. Go ahead, we wanna see you come,” Sasha says, making Sid turn red.

“He’s gonna… he’s gonna swallow it?” Sid asks, looking like he’s been hit in the stomach.

“Yeah, he gonna swallow it, Sidka, let him have,” Sasha urges. Nicke gives Sid’s hip another tap to let him know it’s true and Sid starts to relax and let his orgasm build again. He swears under his breath and fucks into Nicke’s mouth desperately, making Nicke moan as he works Sid’s prostate. When Sid finally comes, he screams and curls around Nicke as he fills his mouth and throat.

Nicke hums as he swallows, stilling his fingers as Sid tightens down on them and rubbing his side as he works him through it, mouth red and wet where it’s stretched around Sid’s cock. When Sid whimpers and tugs at his hair. Nicke pulls off with a gentle pop and catches the last of Sid’s come in his tongue before he eases his fingers out and lets himself be pulled up.

“You did so good,” he says, nosing at Sid’s curls and pressing a kiss to his temple as he pushes him down and rubs circles into his hipbones with both of his thumbs. Sid pants as he comes down, clinging to Nicke and shaking a little. Nicke kisses his neck and sits up just enough to look at Zhenya.

“Can you get a blanket and some Gatorade? He’s going to need it,” Nicke asks him, specifically not looking at Sash so he can focus on taking care of Sid without being reminded that he hasn’t gotten his yet. Zhenya sort of stutters and stares for a second, then nods and gets up. When he leaves, Sasha gets to his feet and stacks pillows against the headboard of the bed.

“He little but dense, you need help to get him up here?” Sasha asks, motioning to the bed. Nicke nods and pushes Sid’s curls away from his face with soft hands.

“Hey I’m going to have Sasha put you on the bed so I can take care of you, okay? He’s stronger than me and won’t drop you,” Nicke asks. Sid nods and Nicke climbs up off of him to give Sasha room to stoop down and scoop him up. Sasha sits him down gently on the bed and Nicke climbs up and stretches out beside him, pulling him in close and covering him with soft kisses.

“Thank you Sasha,” Nicke says over Sid’s head, pulling him in for a kiss so he can taste Sid on his tongue. He pulls Sasha in closer and when Zhenya comes back, he tucks Sid and Nicke in with the blanket and kisses Sid’s forehead before settling behind his husband. He doesn’t snuggle right up against Sid, but stays close enough that Sid could reach out and touch him if he wanted.

“You did so good for me, Sid,” Nicke tells him, petting his unruly curls, “can you sit up and drink for me?”

Sid makes a pouty face that reminds Sasha of the one Nicke gives him and sits up enough to keep from choking, throwing his little legs over Nicke to keep him from being able to move away. He takes the bottle of Gatorade when Nicke offers it to him and takes a small drink, downing half of it when he realises how thirsty he actually it. When he hands it back, he sees all eyes on him and turns pink.

“You all look so…” he starts, searching for the words.

“Like we wanna eat you?” Nicke asks, smiling softly and tucking a curl behind Sid’s ear. He leans in and kisses him again, “that’s because you look so good. Can you try to eat something for me?” Nicke asks, giving his curls a gentle tug. Sid nods and looks over at the plate still sitting on the far table. Nicke scolds him gently to get him to use his words and beams when Sid manages to ask for the graham crackers and strawberries. Sasha reaches out for the plate and hands it to Nicke, kissing his cheek.

“He remind me of you, Kotenok. Think you have a new pet,” Sasha teases, watching Nicke flush.

“He’s cuddly and sweet, I’d keep him if he let me,” Nicke says in Russian, tucking the blankets around Sid so that the cold air won’t get in when he moves around.

“Can you eat at least half for me?” Nicke says, back to English. He holds up a cracker, pulling it away when Sid tries to take it from him and raising it to his mouth again so that he’ll take a bite and eat it right out Nicke’s fingers. Sid gets the hint and eats, chewing carefully and opening he’s mouth when he’s ready for more. Nicke smiles and pats his head appreciatively. Nicke tells Sid he has to finish his Gatorade and his snack and gets Sid to verbally agree before he keeps feeding him. Sid’s voice is rough from screaming and the vowels are all round from being in subspace. Nicke smiles proudly ad cards his fingers through Sid’s curls as he chews to fluff them up and then smooth them down.

“I wish I could brush them, you look all cute and fluffy,” Nicke tells him, bopping his nose and handing him his drink.

“Why can’t you? We could just share a brush,” Sid says, too far gone to have much of a filter left.

“We couldn’t,” Nicke tells him immediately, a little sharper than he means to as he encourages him to drink, “I don’t share my brush with anybody, not even Sasha. But if you bring me yours next time, I’d be happy to brush your pretty curls for you.”

“I’m give Zhenya the name of the girl who made yours, so he can have one to use for… all the things he need it for,” Sasha says, trailing off and waving his hand so that he doesn’t have to get too specific. Nicke laughs and helps Sid sit up enough that he can settle in behind him.

“How about the next best thing? You finish your snack and I’ll sit here and play with your curls while you do. Zhenya looks like he wants a turn holding on to you, so when you’re done he can hold you and you can watch Sasha make me cry. Okay?” Nicke asks, words whispered into the side of Sid’s neck. He kisses the soft spot behind his ear and scratches lightly through his curls to earn himself a soft humming sound. Sid leans into the touch and manages a ‘yes, Nicke.’

Nicke praises him and continues to play with Sid’s curls while he eats. Zhenya scoots a little closer and pokes at Sasha with his foot.

“What’s all the fuss about a hairbrush?” he asks, speaking Russian so that Sid won’t have to listen, “It’s just a brush. I don’t understand.”

“Maybe we’ll show you later, if Kolya wants,” Sasha says simply, glancing over to see the way Nicke’s face turns pink at the thought. Sid hums happily and pushes his snack plate away in favour of leaning back against Nicke’s chest. Sid sighs and lets himself be held, comfortable and happy.

“You almost purred,” Nicke teases, sliding his hand out of Sid’s curls and down his body to wrap around his middle.

“Comfortable,” Sid replies simply, snuggling against Nicke and holding his hand out for Zhenya to take, “I like this.” Zhenya takes Sid’s hand and kisses the back of it, urging him to drink. Sid grumbles, but finishes it while Sasha watches them.

“No wonder Kolya like him so much, they very similar. How many times I’m try to feed you and you just wanna cuddle, Kolya?” Sasha asks. Nicke giggles.

“At least two already today,” Nicke says with a fond smile, kissing Sid’s temple and patting the bed beside him so Sasha will come sit and lean against his side, “we can show them if you want, before or after you fuck me.”

“Kolya,” Sasha groans, muscles in his body flexing as his cock jumps. Nicke blushes and smiles, leaning in to give him a kiss.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be mean that time,” Nicke says, looking legitimately apologetic.

“So mean to me, Kolya,” Sasha says playfully, nudging at Nicke’s side with his elbow, “tell me you wanna play until you can’t, make me watch you blow Sidka, tell me you want brush… so mean,” Nicke laughs and rests his head on Sasha’s shoulder. He stretches up to kiss his jaw and nuzzles against his neck.

“I’m not sorry,” Nicke says with a giggle, “I think I want my brush before you fuck me. It’s put me under and I want the bruises.

“Can have Kotenok, I’m let you go get and let you kneel and put you under as far as you want, but have to take care of your Sidka first,” Sasha says, reaching out to ruffle Nicke’s curls. Sid hums and turns to look at Sasha when he hears his name.

“What are you gonna do to Nicke?” Sid asks, a little possessive but mostly curious. Sasha reaches out to take his hand, a smile on his face.

“Gonna brush his pretty hair and spank his pretty ass, then he wanna ride me until he come three times. You gonna sit and watch? Maybe help me cuddle him when we done?” Sid’s eyes widen in his face and he looks at Nicke.

“…you can come three times?” Sid asks, cheeks rosy and eyes glassy. Sasha and Nicke both laugh, more out of fond amusement than anything else.

“Kolya can give me four if he really try hard, but makes him sleepy. Three is usually most we do,” Sasha tells him, ruffling his curls again, “maybe you get there one day, but is okay if you can’t, take Kolya a long time to learn to do.”

“Sasha can only do two, and not even all the time. But he can wait longer for it than I can too,” Nicke says, looking down at where Sasha’s cock is resting against his belly and licking his lips.

“Kolya ask me to let him have while we made snacks. Want me to let him do all the work, say he don’t want me to stop even if I’m not come the second time when he done. But he gonna let me bruise his pretty ass first, make it all red and sore so he feel every time he sink down,” Nicke hums and runs his fingers through Sid’s curls some more, still leaning toward Sasha. He tugs at Zhenya’s arm and gets him to come closer and cuddle with them, knowing it’ll make it easier for him to slip out if Zhenya’s already there.

“This is nice,” Sid mumbles, sounding sleepy. Zhenya gives Sid a soft kiss and smiles at him, cupping his face in one giant hand and pressing his thumb into Sid’s bottom lip.

“Glad you like, Sidyusha. We learn how to do so you can have more, okay?” Sid nods and turns so he can see part of Nicke’s face without letting Zhenya stop touching him.

“I can feel you against my back, I know how hard you are. You can play, I’ll be okay for a little while,” he says, pushing back just enough to make Nicke hiss and squeeze him around the middle.

“He have to make sure you okay. You gonna watch or sleep?” Sasha explains, watching Nicke squirm. Sid says probably both and squirms again, rubbing against Nicke without seeming to realise how it’s making Nicke dig his nails into his own thighs.

“Stop fucking moving,” Nicke hisses, desperate and not at all mean. Sid does and Sasha laughs.

“Of course you pick pet that’s like you, squirm to tease, wanna cuddle when you try to feed. Finally getting taste of own medicine, good job Sidka,” Sasha teases, patting Sid’s head to make him grin like a happy cat. Nicke slides out from behind Sid and into Sasha’s lap.

“Now you have to put up with both of us,” Nicke teases, biting Sasha’s lip and dragging his eyes down his chest. Sasha grips his hips and puts him on his back in one smooth motion, hands pinned over his head.

“Can do, Kotenok. Sidka gonna stay here and watch me make a mess out of you. Think he gonna cuddle you again when we done too,” Sasha tells him. Nicke turns pink and licks his lips, squirming under Sasha and sighing when he uses his weight to push him into the bed.

“Now, please,” Nicke says before Sasha can ask if he needs a minute. Sasha laughs and Nicke slides his hands into his hair the second they’re free, pulling him down into a kiss and wrapping around him with his whole body. Sasha indulges him for a few minutes, pressing lush kisses into his mouth until he’s panting. Sasha pulls back and ignores Nicke’s unhappy whimper to swat his hip.

“Go get Kotenok, gonna spank you on the bed and make sure they can see how good you take it,” Sasha says, the weight of an order in his voice. He knows he’s being mean and the noise Nicke makes is worth it. Sasha climbs off of him and pushes him gently toward the edge of the bed, watching hungrily as he gets up. He hurries to their bedroom to get his brush from where Sasha left it that morning and brings it back with his favourite blanket, planning for the cuddles he knows he’s going to get after it’s over. When he offers Sasha the brush, he’s wiggling in excitement.

“He’s so different,” Sid marvels from where he’s snuggled up against Zhenya, “is this what he’s really like?”

“Is very sweet,” Sasha says, only half acknowledging him in favour of sliding his fingers into Nicke’s curls and tugging him down for a kiss, “aren’t you Kotenok? Sweet and easy for me?”

Nicke nods and whines, shifting and wiggling until Sasha’s hand land on his skin. Sasha pulls him up onto the bed and positions him carefully between his thighs. He taps him on the shoulder with his brush and tells him to sit still and be good before he loops an arm around his middle and starts to brush out his curls, one gentle pull at a time. Sid watches in awe as Nicke turns to putty under Sasha’s hands, putting happily. Sid asks Sasha to tell him about collars and about Nicke’s brush, but Nicke doesn’t really pay much attention until Sasha pokes him between the rubs and asks him to explain. When Nicke sees Sid’s eyes locked on his collar, his fingers fly up to it.

“It’s mine,” he says possessively, clinging to Sasha with his free hand so that it’s clear he’s included in ‘mine.’ Sasha kisses the back of his neck and tugs on his curls to warn him to be good. Nicke listens to him, Russian words whispered softly against his neck, and then gathers his own words and looks apologetically at Sid, “It’s mine. My collar and my brush. My Sasha had my brush made just for me and he brushes my hair because he loves me and takes the best care of me. And he spanks me with it because I like the feeling and the bruises it leaves. It makes me feel loved,” Nicke explains, fighting hard for his words and looking to Sasha when he’s finished to be told he did good.

“He… he spanks you with it?” Sid asks, squirming a little. Nicke nods and reaches back to tap Sasha’s hand so he’ll show the brush to Sid.

“It’s heavy and it hurts just right. It’s my favourite and he uses it every day to brush my hair. Sometimes he spanks me because I’m bad and sometimes because I want him to,” Nicke says, looking proud of himself for all the words he’s managed to put together and leaning heavily back against Sasha so that he’ll keep going. Nicke preens when Sasha whispers sweet worse into his curls and kisses him temple, then purrs when he goes back to brushing out his hair.

“Kolya don’t do on his own anymore. Last time I’m ask him to do by himself he start crying the bathroom and almost forget how to breathe. Likes when I do it, helps him know I’m love and want him. He don’t like to take collar off, either,” Sasha explains, rubbing slow circles into his belly as he tugs the tangles out of his curls.

“Why not?” Sid asks, stretching his legs out over Zhenya’s hips and squeezing Nicke’s hands when he makes an unhappy face.

“Because it means he mine. He have to take a wedding ring off to play, so is normal, but he never take collar off unless I’m have to wash him, been wearing it lots of years, makes him shaky and unhappy not to have. I’m like when he go without either,” Sasha says, wrapping his free hand around Nicke’s throat and squeezing gently as he puts the brush down.

“I used to wear a special chain when I played,” Nicke adds, leaning into Sasha’s grip and holding his hands where they rest over his belly, “when we came out, I didn’t need to. I’ve been wearing Sasha’s collar for… for seven years. A few months less than we’ve been together.”

“Almost eight, Kolya. You want me to spank you now? Let me love on you?” Sasha asks, kissing his cheek and squeezing him until he squeaks.

“Love on means gentle,” Nicke says, turning and straddling Sasha’s thighs.

“And my Kotenok doesn’t want me to be gentle with him?” Sasha guesses, smiling into Nicke’s mouth and gripping his ass hard when he shakes his head, “how about I’m love on you and give you kisses after I’m make you cry and come all over yourself? Fuck you first while they watch and then spoil with kisses?” Nicke nods and whimpers, begging and rocking his hips forward so their cocks are pressed together. It’s rough and filthy and they both have red, swollen lips when they pull away.

“How many hits you want, Kolya?” Sasha asks, massaging his ass with both hands and purposely bumping his plug.

“How many can I have?” Nicke asks, glancing at his brush and grinding down again.

“As many as you want. How about start with twenty and see how you feel?” Sasha offers, biting at his neck and pushing on the end of his plug with intent, making sure it bumps against his prostate and letting him rub off against his belly for a few seconds before he forcibly stills his hips. Nicke whines and nods.

“Yes, please,” he manages, still fighting the grip of Sasha’s hands to try and rub off against his belly. Sasha moves just enough that he can’t get any at all and Nicke lets out a drawn out whine of his name. Sasha tells him to be good and kisses his forehead.

“Gonna put you over my lap, make sure to keep you close. Can face Sidka and use his lap as pillow if you want, or face the wall so he can see how good you take what I’m give you,” Sasha says, giving him a choice and swatting his thigh so he knows to move. Nicke pouts while he’s trying to decide how he wants to lay, then settles across Sasha’s lap facing the wall. Sasha kisses between his shoulder and whispers warm praise into his skin.

“Good boy, Kolya. Go as far under as you want and count until you can’t,” Sasha tells him, helping him settle and laughing when he wiggles his ass impatiently. Sasha reaches back to spread his open and shows Sid how his plug looks pressed against his rim. Sid groans and Nicke whimpers, face and neck turning red. Sasha picks up the brush and brings it down on the curve of his ass without warning, not hard, but enough that Nicke startles and tenses briefly before he relaxes and moans into the sheets. Sasha nudges him for a count but he beats him to it.

Nicke shifts closer to Sasha as the second hit comes down, still not hard, but hard enough to earn him a happy hum. Sid licks his lips when Sasha rubs the reddened skin of Nicke’s ass.

“Think your Sidka likes this, think Zhenya gonna have to get a brush too,” Sasha teases, not giving Nicke enough time to answer before the brush comes down hard, earning him a punched-out sound. Nicke wiggles in Sasha’s lap and counts ‘five.’

“I’d like to spank him one day,” Nicke says softly, in Swedish not English. Sasha smiles and leans down to kiss his skin, red and warm. He brings the brush down again and Nicke yelps, pushing back into his hands.

“Know I’m let, Kolya, but have to ask Sidka and he don’t speak Swedish,” Sasha says, a laugh in his voice that makes Nicke’s face flame. Nicke can’t see the way Sid shifts or the way he perks up when he hears his name.

“Can I Sid? Can I spank you?” Nicke asks excitedly, sounding hopeful. Sid nods and Zhenya has to poke Sid in the ribs to make him speak up.

“I’d like to try it,” Sid says. Zhenya gives him a squeeze and a kiss as a reward, “is it okay if I decide I don’t like it?”

“Of course,” Sasha assures him, petting Nicke’s curls and spanking him again, “Not everyone like same things. Make sure he know that, Kolya.”

“It’s okay not to like it. I can start with my hands if you want, so you can see how it fee—fuck,” Nicke shouts, cutting off abruptly when Sasha brings the brush down brutally on his ass. Sasha’s fingers bite into his hips to keep him still and Sasha smiles, kissing his shoulder fondly.

“Sorry, Kotenok, couldn’t help. Ass looked so good I’m have to hit,” he says, sweet and soft as he bites the reddened skin of his ass and flashes a smile at Sid. Nicke growls out his counts, gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Sasha licks his skin between bites to soothe the het and rubs between Nicke’s shoulders as he brings the brush down again. Nicke whimpers and tenses up so he won’t rub down against Sasha without permission.

“Nine, Sir,” Nicke bites out, making Sasha hum.

“Ooh, my Kolya only call me Sir when he feeling really good,” he teases, running his nails gently down Nicke’s back. Sasha keeps going, dropping one heavy hit after another and rubbing the skin after each one to soothe him. When Nicke starts struggling with his counts, Sasha tsks and taps his plug, making him shout and smack the bed. The shaking spreads through his entire body by the time Sasha gets to the last hit.

“Kolya, baby, tell me who you belong to. Wanna hear you say for me,” Sasha prompts, holding the brush so it’s ready when he decides to hit him, but not moving until he gets an answer, tears running down his face.

“You, Sasha, I belong to you,” Nicke sobs. Sasha makes the last hit hurt, hard and square on the meat of Nicke’s ass so that it’s leave dark bruises on his skin. Nicke screams and grips the bed, pressing his face into the mattress as he cries out.

“You right, baby. My favourite possession, you know that? My most beautiful Kotenok. Take so well, know I been mean to you, hit you hard, but you doing so good. You ready for me to let you have my cock?” Nicke nods and squirms, whimpering until Sasha drags him up and cradles him against his chest, petting him with gentle hands and kissing his face.

“I want it, Sasha, you’re being mean,” Nicke whines, wrapping his arms around Sasha’s neck and pressing his face into his shoulder. Sasha squeezes him and talking over his head to Sid and Zhenya for a few minutes before he shifts and gets up, taking Nicke with him so they can settle against the headboard. Nicke raises up onto his knees with Sasha’s help, but whines when Sasha tugs on his plug, tightening down so he doesn’t have to give it up.

“Gonna let Sidka touch you too, okay Kolya? But have to give me your plug or I’m not be able to let you have what you want,” Sasha teases, making Nicke shiver and force himself to relax. Sasha takes his plug out and Nicke hisses, grumping about being empty. Sasha promises he won’t and smiles, kissing him softly, “go ahead, Solnyshko, take what you want.”

Nicke lets out an excited sound and shifts forward, reaching back to line Sasha up and then sinking down in one greedy motion, groaning and falling forward against Sasha’s chest as he stretches around him.

“Fuck, Kolya,” Sasha groans, wrapping his arms around Nicke and using one hand to pull on his curls while the other grips his ass. Sid whimpers and squirms next to them, making Zhenya’s breath catch.

“You didn’t…the lube,” Sid says, sounding genuinely distressed. Zhenya clucks and kisses behind his ear, murmuring soft things to him as he does.

“I’m okay, still messy from earlier and I had a plug,” Nicke pants, rocking his hips a little as he adjusts. Sasha reaches back to trace his hole with the tip of his fingers and enjoys the little sound Nicke makes.

“Means he already wet and open for me, don’t need to wait to get what he want. Right, Kolya? Just open and ready for someone to fuck you?” Nicke whines and nods, holding on to Sasha tight and waiting for permission to move, desperate and already shaking. Sasha rubs his sides and gives him a slow kiss, “Move baby, take what you want. I’m let you have whatever you need,” Sasha says when Nicke lets him pull back. He brings his hips up once to fuck into him and then he’s moving, vibrating with energy and shaking visibly. Nicke plants his hands on Sasha’s shoulders for stability and sets a brutal pace with his hips, making sure to drop down hard every time. He’s making a steady stream of small, desperate sounds interlaced with filthy moans and Sasha almost doesn’t have it in him to make him slow down.

“Kolya, baby, slow down,” he says, voice soft. It isn’t an order, but he puts his hands on Nicke’s hips and makes him settle into a lower rhythm, “gonna hurt yourself or come too soon.”

“Don’t wanna go slow, Sasha, don’t make me,” Nicke whines, easing up a little and leaning in to rest his forehead against Sasha’s.

“Don’t have to go slow baby, just slower, if you hurt yourself we have to stop,” Sasha soothes, reaching back to squeeze Nicke’s ass and letting out a filthy moan when he tightens down around him. Sid nearly chokes on his own breath and grinds back against Zhenya, slow and dirty.

“You want, zoloste?” Zhenya asks, pinning Sid against him. His mouth is so close to Sid’s ear that his lips brush the shell, making Sid shiver, “you wanna be fucked too?” Nicke whines outrageously, intentionally being dramatic as he slows the movement of his hips. Sasha praises him and keeps his hand on Nicke’s ass, massaging the muscle and making him shiver,

“You gonna watch Zhenya fuck Sid, Kotenok?” Sasha asks, biting down on the side of Nicke’s neck and pushing his hips down as he raises his own up to press deep and make Nicke gasp. Nicke nods and reaches for Sid’s hand, squeezing and watching him grind back against Zhenya desperately.

“You should let him fuck you, Sid, you deserve to come,” Nicke tells him, watching his eyes flutter closed when Zhenya kisses the soft spot behind his ear. Zhenya moves his hand up to cup Sid’s cock and nips his ear. Sid reaches up to cup the back of his head and nods.

“Yes, please Zhenya. Fuck me,” Sid begs, pressing his hips back. Nicke squeezes his hand and turns back to Sasha, fighting the urge to resume his original pace. Sasha’s grip on his hips is mean, holding him to a steady rhythm and keeping him at the perfect angle.

“Fuck!” Nicke screams, biting down hard on Sasha’s neck and squeezing Sid’s hand hard enough to crack his knuckles. Sasha rubs Nicke’s back soothingly and fucks up into him to keep the pace when his hips falter.

“Nicke, Nicke, can I kiss you?” Sid asks, tugging on Nicke’s hand until he nods and leans over. Sasha groans as he watches them, filthy and slow. Nicke kisses Sid for a long time, his noises getting lost in Sid’s mouth as Sasha fucks into him, relentless and perfect.

“Look so good, Kolya, gonna kill me,” Sasha praises, shifting his hand to dig into bruises on Nicke’s thighs. Nicke pulls away from Sid with a gasp and a groan when Sasha slams his hips forward into him. Nicke begs for more, harder, and Sasha gives it to him, letting him meet every thrust and digging his fingers into the bruises on his skin to push him closer and closer.

“Come whenever you ready, Kotenok,” Sasha says, gripping his hips hard.

“Nicke, come, I wanna see you come,” Sid begs, watching Nicke fuck himself on Sasha’s cock and squirming to try and get Zhenya’s hands where he wants them. Zhenya scoots in closer and drapes himself over Sid’s back, nuzzling his neck and nibbling at all the tender spots he can reach. Sid sighs and rocks his hips, melting back against Zhenya. Nicke’s hips start to falter and his sounds grow louder until he tenses up, freezing and digging his nails into Sasha’s shoulders as he comes and makes a mess on both of their stomachs.

“Don’t get to stop, Kotenok, owe me two more,” Sasha says, voice soothing and gentle. He raises Nicke up and then does the work for him, fucking into him with long, slow strokes and keeping it easy enough that he won’t hurt him. Nicke lets out desperate little sounds and blinks a few times, turning his head so he can look at Sid.

“Nicke,” Sid gasps, stilling his own hips and reaching out to touch the side of Nicke’s face, awed and enchanted by the glaze of his eyes, “you look so good. You’re beautiful.”

Nicke gives him a dreamy smile and rocks down against Sasha, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’ and not even realizing that he’s speaking Swedish.

“Think Sidka wanna kiss you, Kotenok. You hear him? He stop breathing when he see you because you so beautiful,” Sasha teases, rubbing Nicke’s back and speeding up just enough that it makes Nicke look like he’s going to cry.

“He can kiss me, I like kisses,” Nicke says, sweet and easy and boneless in Sasha’s lap. Sasha pinches his belly and kisses his cheek.

“Sidka don’t speak Swedish, baby,” Sasha scolds. Nicke gives him an exasperated groan in answer and closes his eyes so he can find the words in English. Nicke repeats himself and then switches back to Swedish to talk to Sasha.

“Can I be on my back” Want you to out me down and love on me,” Sasha shifts and puts Nicke gently down on his back and tapping the side of Sid’s thigh so that he knows it’s okay to kiss him. When Sid pulls back, Nicke’s mouth is red and swollen. Sasha asks Nicke how he wants it and it takes him a long time to say he wants Sasha to be easy with him. Sasha kisses all over his face and rubs his sides, soothing and slow.

“You gonna like this, Sidyusha, Sasha loving on Nicke be good for sweet tooth,” Zhenya teases, kissing Sid’s shoulder and squeezing his middle, “get up on knees and I’m fuck you while you watch them.”

Sid wiggles out of Zhenya’s arms and settles on his knees next to Nicke with his ass in the air so Zhenya can see. Zhenya swats him gentle and grabs the lube Sasha left on the bed. Zhenya teases him while he slicks himself up, working him open with his long fingers while he watches Nicke writhe and beg. Sasha pushes Nicke down into the bed, first with his hips and then with his whole body, swallowing the desperate sound that Nicke makes and kissing his swollen mouth until it’s slick and bruised.

“Can I hold your hand, Nicke?” Sid asks as Zhenya lines himself up. Nicke nods and reaches over to squeeze Sid’s fingers where they’re gripping the sheets in anticipation. Sid makes a noise between a gasp and a moan as Zhenya presses into him, a familiar stretch as Zhenya sinks in. He squeezes Nicke’s hand and swears, flushing down his chest as Zhenya curls over his back and nuzzles against his neck. Nicke whines and draws Sasha’s attention back to him.

“Sorry, Kolya, couldn’t help but watch Sidka take Zhenya,” Sasha says, brushing Nicke’s curls back away from his face, “cute little slut, isn’t he?”

Nicke nods and Sasha sets a slow pace, pulling out slowly and pressing back in hard. Nicke pulls him down for a kiss and claws at Sasha’s shoulders.

“Can watch as long as I’m prettier,” Nicke says with an uncertain smile, in Swedish because it’s easier. He kisses Sasha again and gasps into his mouth, rubbing his sides and staying gentle so that Nicke can stay relaxed.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, Solsken. Sid is cute, but he isn’t you. He isn’t pretty like you and he doesn’t take my cock like you and he doesn’t give kisses like you,” Sasha answers, kissing Nicke’s face and speaking in slow Swedish so he doesn’t have to think to understand. Nicke purrs and pulls Sasha into a lazy kiss, breaking the kiss just long enough to moan. Sasha pushes him further into subspace with gentle words and soft kisses and Nicke just lets himself sink down, languid and open under Sasha’s weight.

“Wh-what’s Solsken?” Sid stutters, immediately followed by a loud, high moan when Zhenya slams into him and hits his prostate full on.

“Swedish for Sunshine,” Sasha tells him, reaching over to scratch behind his ear. Sid leans in to kiss Nicke again, taking every thrust of Zhenya’s hips happily and letting Nicke swallow the desperate sounds he makes. Nicke whines Sasha’s name, drawing it out three times as long as it should be and pulling on Sasha’s hair until he looks at him.

“Oh, you don’t like that I give Sidka attention?” Sasha teases, leaning in to kiss along the line of Nicke’s collar. He bites softly at the base of his throat and waits for Nicke to answer him, smiling into his skin when he huffs.

“No. I’m your pretty husband, you said I’m the best,” Nicke pouts, holding Sasha with his whole body and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“You are the best, Kotenok. The prettiest and the sweetest and the sluttiest and I love you a lot. You only mad I’m touch Sidka because you know he pretty and you know he sweet and slutty. Promise you my favourite,” Sasha tells him, speaking Swedish right up until the end and kissing Nicke’s nose. Sid screams out and grabs Nicke’s arm, digging his nails in and sounding desperate as Zhenya keeps fucking him, hard and mean.

Nicke whips his head to the side to look at Sid and whines at what he sees. His fingers dig into Sasha’s neck as he watches Zhenya fuck Sid almost to the point of tears. He knows that Zhenya’s fingers will leave bruises on Sid’s hips and thighs and just the thought of it makes him groan. Sasha tuts and grips his chin, turning his head back toward him.

“Just said you don’t want _me_ to pay attention to Sidka,” he teases. Nicke looks panicked for a second, like he’s expecting to be scolded or punished. Sasha smiles and kisses his forehead, “it’s okay for you to look, baby, he’s very pretty.”

“Stop speaking Swedish,” Sid whines, sounding like a toddler about to throw a massive fit, “I don’t speak Russian _or_ Swedish and I want to hear.”

“Oh, Kolya, don’t think Sidka like hearing his name and not knowing what we talking about,” Sasha teases, curling his hand around the base of Nicke’s throat softly and squeezing as he turns to talk to Sid. Sid shakes his head petulantly and bites his lip, gripping Nicke’s arm and the bed hard.

“I told him to stop looking at you and look at me, so he was teasing me for it,” Nicke says softly, the words forced as tears run down his face. Sasha fucks into him, sweet and slow, but hard.

“Why don’t you want him to look?” Sid asks, clawing at the sheets. Zhenya snaps his hips and makes him scream and swear, “close, Zhenya. Please, lemme come.”

“Don’t… don’t wanna share. Want the attention. He’s mine,” Nicke grinds out, gasping when Sasha pushes down on his throat and crying openly.

“He know I’m belong to him. Know I’m love him. Know I’m not leave him for you. But he know you cute and sweet and east, so when he under, he need me to remind him who he belong to,” Sasha adds, stroking the side of Nicke’s neck with his thumb and keeping a firm grip as he talks to Sid. Sid’s sounds get louder and more desperate and Sasha smiles, “think you should come with Sidka, baby. Think you can?”

Nicke licks his lips and drags his eyes over to watch Zhenya fuck into Sid. He moans when Sasha speeds up and whines when he nails his prostate, moving his free hand to hold on to the hand gripping his wrist.

“I can do it, Sasha, I promise. Can I?” Sasha smiles and nods, kissing him.

“Come for me when Sidka comes,” Sasha orders, holding him down by his throat and fucking into him relentlessly, hard and slow and more than a little mean. Nicke whimpers and turns his hand over to lace his fingers through Sid’s.

“Come on, I know you want to, come for us. I want to hear you,” Nicke says, gasping between words and flexing the muscles in his stomach to keep himself under control just a little longer. Zhenya whimpers and pushes back against Zhenya hard, dropping his head and swearing harshly. Zhenya leans down to hiss Sid’s neck and bites under his ear just hard enough to leave a small mark.

“Come on Sidyusha, show us how pretty you look when you come,” he croons, holding Sid’s hips still to give himself all the leverage he needs. Sid squeezes Nicke’s hand hard and screams as he comes. He starts to shake and Zhenya has to catch him before he falls into his own mess on the med. Sasha gets a few more thrusts in before Nicke’s coming with a scream of his own.

“So good for me, Kolya. Okay if I’m come too? Fill you up and give you a break before we do more?” Sasha asks, kissing Nicke’s face and shaking slightly as Nicke tightens down around him. Nicke nods and licks his lips, looking back and forth between Sasha and Sid, still taking every thrust of Zhenya’s hips as he chases his own orgasm.

“Please Sasha, please let me have it,” Nicke begs, holding Sasha’s wrist and wrapping his legs around Sasha’s waist to pull him in. Sasha groans and braces himself with a hand beside Nicke’s head as he comes, digging his fingers into Nicke’s thighs and panting as he fills him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nicke chants, clinging to Sasha as he takes it. Zhenya comes with a muffled gasp against Sid’s shoulder and Sid curses, collapsing forward and using Nicke’s shoulder as a pillow. Sasha rubs Nicke’s belly and takes a deep breath, leaning over Sid to kiss him, long and lush and slow.

“That what you wanted, baby?” Sasha asks, light and teasing like he isn’t breathing hard or shaking.

“ _Yes,_ ” Nicke hisses, sounding very pleased and very happy, “we can cuddle now?”

“Of course,” Sasha promises, kissing his forehead. He sits up and gives Sid a kiss too, “gonna plug you up and give you cuddles. Did so good, I’m think maybe you get a reward tomorrow.”

“But that was only two,” Sid points out, snuggling against Nicke and using Zhenya like his own personal blanket. Sasha shrugs.

“Sometimes he say he want two and give me three. Sometimes he say three and only give me one. I’m take what he give,” Sasha explains, kissing Nicke’s head and rubbing his belly in slow circles as he pulls out. He grabs Nicke’s plug, slicks it up, and gives it back to him so he doesn’t have to be empty for very long. Sasha grabs the wipes and then puts them down when Nicke whines and shakes his head, making Sasha laugh and kiss his head.

“Have to clean you up, Kolya. If I’m do the way you want, you gonna let Sidka help? Think he wanna try,” Nicke wiggles, still speaking Swedish and turning pink when he sees the way Sid’s face is turning red. Sasha slides his hand into Sid’s curls and guides him down so that he can lick the come off of Nicke’s stomach. He starts with little kitten licks, then hums happily and licks all the way up his belly, slowly cleaning away the mess. When Nicke’s clean, Sid slides up to kiss him, long and slow.


End file.
